A Gift and A Curse
by Sorcerer of Darkness
Summary: Naraku has a new plan to complete the shikon no tama and to cause caos on the Inuyasha gang. With the help of Kikyo, Naraku succesfully curses Kagome into becoming a wolf demon and if Kagome doen't bere a wolf cub by the next full moon she will die.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A/N: I do not own Inuyasha I can only dream.  
  
Kagura jumped at the sound of her masters laughing.  
"Great, now what brilliant idea has he come up with?" Kagura grumbled.  
  
"Kagura, come in here immediately," yelled Naraku. She sighed while getting her fan ready. Then she gracefully but cautiously entered the room. "Kagura, go find your sister, Kanna, then tell her to find you the whereabouts of Kikyo. Once you have found her tell her that I have a job that she will be very interested in doing," he ordered. Kagura bowed, "Yes mater Naraku," and left.  
  
'I still don't trust Kagura,' Naraku thought. "Humph, the only way I can control her is by keeping her heart but as soon as I'm able I shall dispose of her," he grinned evilly. "But first I shall have to proceed with my plan. I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. The only way I'm going to get those shards from that miko is to separate her from that dog hanyou, Inuyasha and her friends. With the help of Kikyo I will be able to turn Kagome into a demon but what kind of demon I do not know. Oh well it's of no importance to me right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuck, now look at what I have become. A messenger for my dear old master who would get rid of me the moment he could. If only I could find a way to get rid of him but that's only possible if I team up with that miko witch and hanyou. Humph, I don't think I could live with myself if I did that- What the?" An arrow had just come whizzing out of nowhere right by her ear.  
  
"What do you want wind user?" called Kikyo in that mono tone voice while loading another arrow. Kagura sighed then gracefully landed from her giant feather.  
  
"I have brought a message form Lord Naraku," Kagura called in a bored tone. "He wishes you to help him in another scheme to no doubt get the rest of the shikon jewel and he also so says that you will be very interested in this plan."  
  
Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "is that so? Well, can you give me anymore information on this plan of his?"  
  
"HA! You think he would ever tell me anything? He would be insane to do that."  
  
"Well if you aren't going to give me anymore information than I shall have to get is out of him myself then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT!!"  
  
"AUGH!! Oof WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR WENCH!?!  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Augh! Would you stop DOING THAT?"  
  
"So tell me Inuyasha, even after a year you still don't know my name? Jeez even Koga knew my name the first day he met me and you know perfectly why I said the's' word.  
  
"Leave him out of this."  
  
"You idiot this is why I's' you. It's because of Koga your always so damn jealous every time he shows me affection unlike someone."  
  
"I AM NOT JELOUS!"  
  
"HA! That's a laugh, then why do you get so angry? Hmm?"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's what I thought; I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome?" yelled a familiar squeaky voice.  
  
"Yes, Shippo."  
  
"Can I come with you on this walk because Inuyasha always takes his anger out on me?"  
  
"WHAT I DO NO-  
  
"SIT"  
  
"AUGHH!!" Why you..." but before Inuyasha could say anymore Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder was in the forest.  
  
'Why does he always have to do that,' Kagome thought. 'Why does he always have to be so jealous when Koga show me affection?' A blush crept onto her cheeks. 'Even though he did go a bit too far but still it wasn't that bad I think...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Groan, I sense two jewel shards coming up fast."  
  
"What?" A cloud of dust and a intake of breath came as soon as everybody caught sight of a mini tornado.  
  
"K-Ko-Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Why of course I came to see how you are doing," Koga said while leaning in close and grabbing her by the waist to pull her closer to him.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!!"  
  
Koga sneered "whatever dog-," a surprised and confused look came over Koga's face. He leaned even more closer and sniffed at her. "Kagome, whey is your scent becoming different? It's as if your body is preparing for something," he said more to himself. Then he smiled down at her. "Oh well it doesn't matter. As soon as your quest is over even though you could come with me and finish it. I'll come and see you again. Okay, Kagome?" She gave a silent nod still quite stunned at his statement of how her body was preparing for something. Before he left he placed his hand on her belly and said, "One day Kagome, you will bere my child," then he left.  
  
Inuyasha was ready to explode you could almost see steam coming out of his ears. He was just about to yell at her when...  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well then again I could be wrong. That one statement he said about my body preparing for something still puzzles me. I just hope it isn't what I think it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Humph, why does she always do that? 'Because you're a jerk,' said a voice in his head. 'I am not,' he mentally argued back. He still couldn't believe what Koga did to her. Grabbing her by the waist and bringing her so close to him making his blood boil. And Kagome didn't even try to back out of it. 'Well why wouldn't she? He's kind to her and shows her affection-,' "SHUTUP," he yelled pretty much scaring the whole forest. 'Touchy,' sneered the voice and then it disappeared. He sighed in defeat. That other comment Koga said about her smell how her body was preparing for something. He pushed it aside it wasn't important just like Koga but the thing that really pissed him of was when Koga said that Kagome would be the one who would bere him is child where is would be Kagome bereing his- no, Kagome belongs to no one and anyways I love Kikyo at least... I think I do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Well what do you think? It's my first Fanfic so please review so that you will be able to get the next fanfic faster and also to boost my self esteem. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well thank you to all those people who reviewed to me and if you don't want your name on here for when I thank you on my story just say so.  
Angekitty77: I'm glad you think my story is interesting. Rushyuo: I'm also glad you like my story and I will change Koga's name to kouga and you will find out in this chapter what is wrong with Kagome's body.  
Warriorangel15: Thanks PyroDeScorpio: Hey thanks for the advice but I really don't mind if my reviews are anonymous.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ah Kikyo how good to see you again, I'm surprised that your alive, I thought that you would have passed over long ago by the amount of souls you use every day," Naraku sneered.  
  
Kikyo's eyes drew to slits, "now, now Naraku, you don't want me to leave no do you? And since I'm here you might as well, will tell my why I am here?"  
  
"I might as well," Naraku said dryly. "I need you to brew up a potion that can make that reincarnation of yours to turn into a demon. I also need the potion to kill her at the closest time possible."  
  
"Before I agree to anything I want to hear the whole plan."  
  
Naraku's eyes narrowed to slits. You must remember your place Kikyo but since I might need you to do another job... I guess I could tell you."  
  
She smiled, "yes you could tell me."  
"You already know about the first part of my plan and that is the potion. Then I shall distract them by having Kagura and Kanna take a small army. While they are fighting I shall have Kohaku sneek up upon them and I shall hide his scent so that bastard hanyou cannot smell him. I will make the potion to go into a single dart. I shall go visit them when the potion starts to take and affect on the miko." He smiled, 'I might even get Kagome to come with me. I will make an antidote and try to persuade her to come with me even though I doubt that Inuyasha would allow that but then again I could always send Kikyo to make Inuyasha change his mind,' Naraku thought. "Well Kikyo what do you think will you do it?"  
  
She sighed, "why not, it's not as if have anything better to do."  
  
"Excellent, now follow me Kikyo and tell me everything that you need."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Groan, that was the worst sleep ever, considering that I'm lying in the dirt." 'Too bad Miroku wasn't able to trick some villagers into believing that an ominous cloud conveniently, hovers over their land.' Then she felt it, "Oh no," and with that quickly rummaged in her back pack for something then ran off into the woods trying to find herself a privet spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha could not sleep that night. He kept on dreaming of Kagome underneath him excluding her clothes. He had never had dreams like this before about anyone, not even Kikyo but then he smelt it quite strongly now. He quickly got up and went to have a look around also noticing that Kagome was gone. He silently wished nothing had happened to her. While he followed the smell he heard a rustling and an odd "shit" and "crap" now and then. Suddenly he heard a voice speaking. He quickly hid behind a tree and peeked out. It was Kagome. 'Well at least I know where she is,' he thought. (Oh did I mention it was a night sorry about that anywho back to the story.) 'But what is that smell it's... so... enticing. I want it and I don't care who it's coming from its driving me crazy.' He cautiously sniffed the air. "Kagome." She whirled around as soon as she heard her name being called then she gasped and said, "Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh no," she groaned. ' Why now what did it have to start now. Of all the times when I was at home I could have got it but no my period just had to start now and all I have are pads. ' "Shit," 'and I always have heavy flows.' "Crap," She groaned again, ' Why did it have to happen when she was miles away from the well were she couldn't just hop in and stay there for7 days until it was done.' She sighed, 'This seems to always happen to me.'  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She whirled around at someone saying her name. 'Oh no, why is Inuyasha doing here? If he smells me in my premenstrual sate he might not be able to control himself.' She gasped, "Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha started to walk confidently up to Kagome. She backed away at his sudden confidence but only backed up into an overly large tree and then she started to look franticly right and left trying to find an escape route but she found none because Inuyasha had cadged her in by pinning her shoulders against the trees with his hands. He started to lean forward when he was centimeters from her mouth he said, "You are mine." Then he quickly covered her mouth with his. She stiffened but then slowly eased into the kiss. He took advantage of her by quickly and soundlessly he pulled down her skirt. When it fell down by her ankles her eyes bulged, she quickly looked down at her legs breaking the kiss. Kagome looked at him strangely but when she went down to pull up her skirt he smirked and grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She made a little squeak and tripped herself and landed on the ground with only her bra and underwear on. She tried to crab crawl away but Inuyasha had jumped onto her pinning her to the ground.  
  
She made a nervous laugh, "uh Inuyasha what are you doing?" Inuyasha smirked, and then leaned down by her ear and whispered, "Didn't I say that you are mine?"  
  
He started to drift his gaze downward but before he got there she had slapped him and yelled at him, "What has gotten in to you Inuyasha?" She pushed him off of her and scrambled up she tried to make a dive to get her clothes but Inuyasha got there before her and sliced them to bits. "Okay Inuyasha, that's it, SIT SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!"  
  
"OOF, what the hell did you do that for... uh Kagome where are your clothes?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what? Oh no, did I do anything to hurt you Kagome?"  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, you did nothing to hurt me except you were the one who took off my clothes," she blushed when she said that.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," apologized Inuyasha when he went to hug her she pulled away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Not now Inuyasha, not now," she started to walk back to camp.  
  
"Uh, Kagome you'll want this," he pulled of his red shirt and handed it to her.  
  
She smiled at him, "Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before she got to the camp they had made she made the shirt into a dress covering everything but her legs. When she arrived back at the camp Shippo jumped into her arms and started to interrogate her, "Kagome where were you, what happened to your clothes and where is Inuyasha?" The sound of Inuyasha's name brought a pained look into her face.  
  
"Uh, Shippo, I don't want to talk about it right now. Okay."  
  
He nodded his head then looked sadly at Miroku and Sango who both had worried expressions on their faces. "Here Kagome, you can have my outer clothes. I still have my warrior clothes underneath."  
  
The girls went behind a clump of bushes to change and when they were out of ear shot, "What do you think happened Miroku?"  
  
"Well I know it was something Inuyasha did but what I don't know oh and Shippo don't say anything to Inuyasha okay."  
  
He nodded his head again. 'Poor Kagome thought Shippo'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Please review soon the encouragement is great and anyways the more reviews I get the quicker the chapter comes^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well thank you for those reviews I'm glad you like my story and I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I had a lot of stuff going on the last few weeks such as Badminton practices and a tournament. Oh, and a lot of homework jeez those teachers try to cram everything they can into our brains by giving us thousands of projects and tests my god I'm amazed I'm alive. Anywho enough of my babbling and to the story.  
Oh and a quick note "" talking and ' ' thinking.  
  
A Gift and A Curse  
Chapter 3  
  
'Finally we have completed it,' he thought to himself a pleased smile crossing his lips. He smirked, 'it took us long enough but we have completed it,' he looked over at Kikyo who had helped him with his plan and his smirk grew even more 'and now would be the perfect time to take care of that annoying priestess since her spiritual powers are so very low but unfortunately I still might need her. Damn I can never hit two birds with one stone.' Then something crossed his mind. "Tell me Kikyo, do you know what kind of demon your reincarnation will become when she is dosed with the potion?"  
  
"No, I do not, Naraku," she snapped, "now excuse me while I go have a nap and a bath since I have been up all night working on that potion," she growled.  
  
He laughed silently to himself. 'Yes, it was true he made her stay up all night working on that potion but it was worth it,' he then called for his own reincarnations and Kohaku. They all bowed when they came to the presence of their creator.  
  
"What is it you wish of us Naraku," asked Kagura.  
  
"Gather a small army of demons that will distract Inuyasha and his companions then I want Kohaku to poison Kikyo's reincarnation with a potion I have brewed."  
  
"What weapon shall I use to poison her with," asked Kohaku in his mono tone voice he uses when he is being controlled by Naraku. (I hate Naraku and many other reasons for taking control of Kohaku because one time in the series when he is not being controlled he is really nice and innocent)  
  
He seemed thoughtful for a few seconds then said, "With a dart. I shall prepare that for you while, Kagura, readies the army." Then he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Soon it will be time my little miko, soon it will be time."

"Ah, I see ye have finally returned from ye's hunt, were ye successful?"  
  
"Yes, we were successful Lady Kaeda, we managed to retrieve a piece of the Shikon No Tame," replied Miroku with a warm smile.  
  
"Uh, Kaeda may Miroku and I talk to you in privet?" asked Sango.  
  
"Why of course child," she then gave Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo a stern glare and also noticing that Kilala was in the room also gave her a nod. Kilala the opposite of Inuyasha quickly bounded out of the room in her tiny form.  
  
Now that everyone was out of ear shot she turned to her questioners. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk with ye about?"  
  
Sango wrung her hands, "Well... uh... Inuyasha sort of...o I CAN'T DO THIS Miroku you tell her."  
  
"As you wish, well Kagome was attacked by Inuyasha the night before we got here and it's not the verbal attack and not the physical attack but more on the..."  
  
"Sexual?" Kaeda asked getting a bit nervous. Sango nodded while groaning.  
  
"Kagome, said something about having her period," Sango piped up. "She said it was something that everyone went through I'm still also going through it but it is not as bad as Kagome's."  
  
"Period?"  
  
"Oh, right you don't get it I forgot sorry Miroku. A period is a woman's menstruation. I don't know much about it this was from Kagome and I have forgotten the rest. But that's the main idea."  
  
"I see very clearly now the reason why Inuyasha attacked Kagome was because she was giving off extremely woman smells and that may drove Inuyasha's hormones to the limit. Plus I'm surprised Kouga did not show up."  
  
"Why would Kouga show up?"  
  
"Well, Kouga does claim Kagome as his and is madly in love with her so who else's hormones would go haywire." Miroku and Sango then fell silent in deep silence until a loud yell and boom disrupted them from their thoughts.  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
"Run, children I sense great evil," with a nod they left.  
  
"What or who do you think it is?" Well it could be Kouga smelling Kagome or it could be Naraku.  
  
"I wouldn't call Kouga evil so I take it number two then and if that is so we better quicken our pace."

"Oh, great. Why does he always have to bring those bugs?" Miroku growled while putting the prayer beads on his hand back on while dodging an attack from Kagura's wind blades.  
  
During the battle everyone had gotten separated in the forest. Miroku and Kilala were together, Inuyasha and Shippo were together, and Kagome and Sango were together. Inuyasha could have taken out all the demons but since the dense forest was well do dense and he could have killed everyone including Kagome and everyone else. Since that had happened everyone had to take care of themselves. With only a little help.  
  
"SANGO, BEHIND YOU!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Hirakstu... thank you Kagome."  
  
"No prob Sango," called Kagome while killing 3 other demons with her purity arrow but as soon as she killed them 5 others took there place. "Darn it this is getting nuts." She dodged an attack from a snake demon having to jump into a net of trees.  
Kohaku took his chance Kagome was down and not moving too much only trying to untangle herself from the bushes. He took aim and fired. She fell lifeless to the forest floor. Some of the demons had finally realized that she was behind the bushes and were about to attack when they got sight of Kohaku and backed of and then went and attacked Inuyasha and the others.

Finally Inuyasha cracked and used Kaze no Kizu on Kagura. If it hadn't been for Miroku distracting her he would have failed but he was able to kill all the demons around her and destroyed some of her clothes. She called to all the survivors to retreat.  
  
Inuyasha smirked finally have gotten rid of the nuisance. He turned and saw everyone gathering. First came Miroku, then Sango, and Kilala. Shippo bounded on Sango's shoulder. "Where's Kagome Sango?"  
  
"What do you mean she's not here? I thought she came to Inuyasha."  
  
"No, she hasn't shown up."  
  
"I suggest we search around or Inuyasha can just use his nose." He looked at the hanyou but he was already gone.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!" Where is she?" He tried sniffing around but the scent of blood and dead corpses almost made him faint. Suddenly a foot caught his attention. "Oh no," he jumped the bushes to find an unconscious Kagome with a dark sticking out of her neck. "Naraku," he seethed. He picked her up and bounded towards to Kaeda's village. He passed Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala. They gave him quizzical looks but then saw Kagome in his arms and followed him without a word.

Inuyasha burst through the door and called for the old hag to come and assist him.  
  
"Yes, my impatient dog hanyou," she sighed but then stopped in her tracks when she saw Kagome in his arms. "Lay her down here," she ordered. Inuyasha quickly did as he was told. First she checked her breathing which was fine, then checked her heart beat which was also fine. She tried to find anything that might be harmful. The only thing that was different was a hole that made Kagomes' veins around that spot turn green. Kaeda looked at Inuyasha who was staring intently at Kagome's face. "What happened Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh, I don't know I was too busy trying to kill that wind demon. All I know is that the fight ended all of a sudden and Kagome was missing so I went off to go look for her and when I found her she was unconscious behind some bushes with this dart sticking out of her neck." He handed Kaeda the dart. Kaeda took the dart then excused herself and ran to the back of her hut.  
  
Finally the rest of the gang showed up and the first thing they asked, "What happened to Kagome?" and all they got for a reply was,  
  
"I don't know go ask the old hag she's not telling me anything." They all turned toward the door and one question kept on going on through their heads, "What's going on here?"

Kaeda finally came out of the hut looking exhausted. Before anyone could ask her anything about Kagome she held up a hand to silence them. "I can only say this that Kagome will live but what was in that dart I do not know. The only thing we can do is pray it is nothing too serious and I think that everyone should stay out of the hut for tonight." Everyone gave her a nod and continued on eating their dinner.

The next morning everyone was awakened by an unearthly scream coming from Kagome.

A/N: Yeah I finally finish it and you know I think that was my first cliffhanger I have done in my entire life. Wow I'm proud of myself MUHAHAHA!!! and I shall try to get the next chapter in as soon as possible since I'm not too busy next week and I already have the plot for the next chapter so the more reviews I get the faster it will come.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ah well sorry for the long wait but its getting close to the school year and lots of things going on. Ahem any who for those people I forgot to notify in chapter 2 for your great reviews her ya go. Feel special.  
Thank you to,  
  
PyroDeScorpio: I thought it was a bit too short as well but I'm working on it and I understand what you mean about my anonymous reviews I have turned them on and wow I get more reviews. Thanks for the tip.  
  
LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr: well I have updated thank you for reviewing  
  
Foolycoolyshippo: Thanks and yes this will be a Kouga and Kagome pairing. I like them together the best.  
  
Marlingrl: thanks very much, you know you said what one of my teachers said last time we had to write a story and hand it in lol don't worry he's a cool teacher and I really hate cliché's they are very annoying.  
  
  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
The next morning everyone was awakened by an unearthly scream coming from Kagome.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Everyone rushed into the room wondering "what in the world could make Kagome scream like that?" Their questions were answered when they spotted Kagome holding her hands out in front of her shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" asked Sango.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango with wide eyes and whimpered, "I have claws, why do I have claws?"  
  
Kaeda came forward and looked deep in thought. "Kagome please stand up." Kagome silently obeyed. "Now please turn around." Again Kagome obeyed but when she turned so that they could see her backside everyone gasped. Kagome now had a tail and to be more precise a wolf tail. Kagome squeaked in surprise when she saw what everyone had gasped about and she was about to ask why this had happened when Kaeda took her head and turned it downward to her and pulled up her lip to show fangs. Then she pulled back her hair to reveal a pair of pointy ears. After a moment of silence Kaeda spoke, "Kagome I am afraid that you have become a wolf demon." Inuyasha suddenly left the room without a word.  
  
"Kagome..." said Miroku while walking behind her and asked Sango, "is it just me or has Kagome grew?" then he suddenly looked down "and your but has gotten bigger." Kagome's cheeks showed a very bright pink and her blush grew even more when she felt a hand caressing her but. With lightning speed and great strength she walloped Miroku in the stomach and sent him flying out of the hut.  
  
"Holy crap, did I just do that?"  
  
"Hmmm, well when one becomes a demon ye's strength and speed increase. And do not worry about Miroku, he can take a little punch like that. Do not forget he has destroyed many demons."  
  
"That is true but it doesn't mean you can't show me any sympathy," Miroku groaned waking back into the hut holding his stomach.  
  
"Wow, Miroku I'm impressed I thought you would be knocked out cold," commented Kagome.  
  
"Well, that's what you get when you try to touch other people's buts, Miroku," scolded Sango. "Excuse me Kaeda, if Kagome has turned into a demon her hearing and smell has become stronger as well right."  
  
"That is true."  
  
"Um, Kaeda do you think I still have my miko powers?" asked Kagome.  
  
"That, I am not so sure about but I do hope so."  
  
"I hope s..." Kagome suddenly sniffed the air then she quickly ran out of the hut calling for Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you smell it too Kagome?" she nodded silently. "Well at least this means I'm not going insane. Come on Kagome get on my back."  
  
"Actually Inuyasha I think I can go by myself." Inuyasha looked at her then it suddenly clicked in that she was now a demon.  
  
"Feh, whatever, I just hope you can keep up with me."  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Sango.  
  
"I think Naraku is here. Get Kilala and I'll meet you there." With that said Kagome ran off into the woods. 'Wow this feels like when I rode on Inuyasha with all the trees blurring past. I wonder if I can jump like Inuyasha or Kouga. Well I won't know until I try it out.' She crouched and sprang through the trees like a slingshot. Kagome looked down and almost screamed. She was really high up and if she landed on the ground at this altitude she might just kill herself but what comes up must come down. The ground was getting closer every second. 'Well at least I don't die in the hands of Naraku.' She was only meters away from the ground and when she hit she was still quite alive and in one piece. 'Well duh, Inuyasha and Kouga always land okay so why shouldn't I. I'm stronger than any human now. Heck, I might be even stronger than Sango. O crap I almost forgot about Naraku I better hurry and I don't think I'll jump this time. Running sounds very good right about now.'  
  
When Kagome arrived in the clearing there was Inuyasha yelling at Naraku who was wearing his usual baboon pelt.  
  
"Ah, Kagome how are you feeling?" he asked in a mocked tone.  
  
"You bastard, how you dare talk to Kagome like that after what you've done to her," yelled Sango from behind Kagome.  
  
Naraku chuckled, "no need to be so harsh I just wanted to see how my little poison turned out. Ah, and I see it has worked quite well you have become a wolf demon." 'Shit, a wolf demon the one kind of species I didn't want her to take form other than a dog demon she just has to become. Well that's no big deal as long as she doesn't find out the cure there is nothing to worry about.' "I also came to tell you the second part of the curse."  
  
"W-WHAT! There's another part?" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Why of course you didn't expect me to give you an advantage, am I right?" he smirked at there fearful faces. "Now, the other part of the curse is that by the next full moon which is around two weeks from now, Kagome will die a painful slow death. Of course if Kagome comes with me and will stay with me and help me collect the shikon shards which you will hand over the ones you have in your possession to me I will give you the antidote."  
  
"And what is this antidote?" asked Kagome.  
  
Suddenly he disappeared then reappeared behind her. She gasped and tried to turn around but he had wrapped one of his arms on her neck and the other around her waist. "Do you really want to know my little miko," he whispered in her ear. Kagome struggled against his hold and to Naraku's surprise he had a hard time holding her. "The antidote is to give me a child, made by us," he said not bothering to whisper and then with lightning speed he turned her around and kissed her hard trying to pry her mouth open with his. First Kagome stiffened then started to struggle finally she was able to get off of him. As soon as Kagome was out of the way Inuyasha used the wind scar, Shippo used his foxfire, and Sango used her boomerang on Naraku at the same time. It destroyed him but as usual it was just one of Naraku's puppets.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to Kagomes side and at once asked her if she was all right.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I'm alright just disgusted."  
  
"That asshole I can't believe he kissed you and I can't believe there is no cure for that damn curse he put on you. AND YOU ARE DEFINETLY NOT GOING TO BEAR HIM A CHILD!!!  
  
"That's for sure," kagome whispered still shocked at what Naraku had done.  
  
While everyone was busy going to villages to ask the wise women and other old miko's if there is a cure for Kagome's curse. Inuyasha had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
Later in the day around evening Inuyasha showed up again but with another companion.  
  
"Myoga! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, when master Inuyasha told me of Kagomes curse I decided to come and help and I may know the cure of the curse. Uh, Kagome could you come closer I want to get a good look at you," asked Myoga. He circled Kagome many times making an occasional "hmm... I wonder... that's not good..." After a blood sample Myoga was finally able to figure out the curse.  
  
"WELL WHAT IS IT?" yelled an impatient Inuyasha. (Lol when isn't he impatient)  
  
"There is a cure for your curse Kagome but it may be difficult for you to do this."  
  
"I'm sure Kagome can do it. Even now that she is a demon she will be even stronger," said Sango.  
  
"Well it's not exactly a physical test but ah, oh I might as well tell you," taking a deep breath. "You must bear a child of another demon of the same type as you."  
  
There was a shocked silence then Kagome spoke, "s-so you mean that I-I have to bear a child with another wolf demon?"  
  
"That is correct," replied Myoga  
  
"Please do not hurt me for saying this Inuyasha but are you going to be doing it with Kouga since he is the only other wolf demon we know and he is in love with you."  
"Isn't there another way?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha then turned to his companions, "We are leaving tomorrow, and I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Myoga how is this going to work? Doesn't having a baby take months?"  
  
"Yes, but if there is a sign that Kagome is bearing a child in the next few months then the curse should be broken."  
  
THUMP!!  
  
Everyone looked behind themselves and found Kagome on the floor. "Ah, well it looks as if she has fainted. I shall take her back," said Miroku.  
  
Sango was too immersed in her thoughts to give Miroku a whack with her boomerang because Miroku was feeling Kagome's behind at the moment.  
  
"Miroku, why do you think Inuyasha gave up so easily in letting Kagome go to the wolf den? Doesn't this mean that Kagome will be Kouga's mate?"  
  
"Yes it does Sango and I think Inuyasha gave up so easily because his love for Kagome would not want her to die at one of Naraku's traps."  
  
"Poor Kagome."  
  
"Yes well there is nothing we can do now except for getting a good night sleep."  
  
Sango gave Miroku a warm smile before finally getting a good nights rest.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well there is another chappie done and I tried my best to make it longer. Don't worry I won't leave Kouga out any longer in chapter three Kouga is in the story but you always have to have a beginning in a story or else it won't make any sense.  
  
Oh and don't worry I didn't forget you people who reviewed to me in chapter 3 here are your recognitions of how thankful I am for you to review. Ya I know that's corny but I am thankful.  
  
Zakix: Well I have done what you asked and finished the chapter and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Foxfire The Great Demon: Really there's a twist hmmm. Lol I'm the writer and don't even know my own story talk about sad.  
  
PyroDeScorpio: Lol don't worry there is going to be a lot of Kouga.  
  
Zinn: Well your wish has been granted another chapter and I love Kouga too.  
  
Ra: I shall  
  
Amanda: thank ya  
  
Angelkitty77: hehehe I am so mean aren't I for leaving you there. Don't worry I have now updated and you shall not have to wait any longer except for the next chapter.  
  
DemonFireGirlHotaru: I changed my thing so I do accept anonymous reviews now for your pleasure and so that you don't have to waste 20 seconds logging in. And I do keep up to my word. My next chapter may take awhile but I shall still give you one.  
  
Dragon Master271: thank you very much and I have checked out your fics but I don't know the series. And it's a big hard trying to make sense of something you have no clue about. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys sorry for the wait but I have updated as you can see. Any who I just realized that I didn't really describe Kagome in her wolf form so I'll put that in the story so you guys aren't clueless oh and by the way Kagome is full wolf demon.(  
  
Now onto the story:  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When everyone awoke in the morning Kagome decided to go back home for a few hours since her clothes were becoming too small for her.  
  
"Kagome there is no need for you to get new clothes they are just fine."  
  
"The only reason why you want me to stay in these clothes is because it gives you a good view of my rear am I right Miroku?"  
  
"Of course not Lady Kagome. How could you think of something like that the only reason I think you don't have to get new clothes is that-"  
  
"Oh please Miroku like you can think of anything but other women's rears."  
  
"Now, you are turning on- WHAM!!!  
  
"Uh... Sango?"  
  
"I had to knock him out or else he would have gone on and on," Sango said shaking her head.  
  
Kagome giggled, "Well I'll see you guys soon." She waved goodbye to them and ran off.  
  
  
  
Instead of climbing up the ladder like she always did she tried jumping out which worked quite well but she jumped too much and bumped her head on the roof. "Ouch, Ouchy, ouchy ooo I guess I should watch my strength now..." groaned Kagome while franticly rubbing her head and giving the roof a glare.  
  
Before she could even reach the door to her house Souta came running out of the house yelling "Kagome's a demon, Kagome's a demon..." While Souta was circling her and now and then tugging on her tail while repeating "Kagome you're a demon," then Kagome's mom came out of the door. She took one look at her and first gasp, then bug eyes, and to finish it all off fainting. To make it worse Grandpa came out of the door with tons of ( I forget what those piece of papers with all the symbols used to ward off or purify things are called so I'm going to call them talismans) talismans trying to purify her. She sighed 'yup these were the reactions I thought I would get from them,' Kagome thought. She sighed once more, "Yes Souta, I know I'm a demon and I think you can stop circling me and Grandpa you can't purify me with those talismans because you know that they don't work, and if you will excuse me I'm going to bring mom back to consciousness so I can tell her how I got this way and if you want to know too come inside as well." Kagome bent down and picked up her moms limp body with an awed Souta trailing behind and leaving a stunned Grandpa.  
  
Finally Kagome managed to bring her mom back to consciousness. After telling her family what she had to stop from dieing. Her mom took it quite well the most thing she was concerned was that "Kagome I just want to make sure that you will be married before you bear this Kouga a child alright and I hope this man is the right one because I don't want you to be marrying some one who is horrible to you."  
  
"Don't worry mom we will be mated-  
  
"Mated?"  
  
"Its what demons do when they get married but its stronger you can't get divorced your stuck that way until one of them dies, and don't worry about Kouga he won't hurt me he is very sweet to me."  
  
"Alright Kagome but I think you will need to change and I doubt any of your old clothes will be able to fit you so why don't you go get on a dress that will be able to hide you tail and I'll give you some money to get yourself some new clothes."  
  
Kagome beamed at her mom "thank you mom, I knew you understand and thanks for the tip," Kagome's mom gave her a warm smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
After she changed into a dress that would hide her tail Kagome's mom (I don't know her name alright so I'm sticking with Kagome's mom) drove her to the mall for her to pick out her new outfit.  
  
After an hour and an half she was able to pick out a tank top that's black and some shorts that are also black, gets a long coat that is a vest at the top and goes around the legs but leaves the front open. A pair of black fingerless gloves she also bought herself a pair of boots that reach her knees and are very flexible.  
  
When she returns home she changes into her new attire says goodbye to her family telling them that everything will work out and to not worry if she is late because it will be awhile till she returns from the feudal era.  
  
  
  
She always loved that sensation when she used the well to travel back in time. It was always so peaceful and magical and she always seemed upset when it was over. Tightening her grip on her overly large yellow bag she bent her legs and sprang upwards. She grinned to herself 'now this time there is no roof to bang my head on... u oh,' she gulped she just realized how far up she was going and she was only going straight up not moving over to the side or anything. If she kept this up she'll go back through the well home. She started waving her arms in front of her like she was swimming in the air. Of course this did absolutely nothing; all it did was making her look like an idiot. 'Oh crap' once again Kagome was in the sensation of the wells magic strange sensations. She sighed looking up yup she was back. (Déjà vu?) This time bending her knees slightly she was able to jump a few feet and she was allowed to travel back in time.  
  
'That was strange I swore I smelt Kagomes scent a few seconds ago,' thought Inuyasha. He tried again sniffing for her scent.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha, is something wrong?" asked Sango while polishing her Hirakstu.  
  
"Hmm, I'll be back, tell the others that I'm going to the well to check something out, kay Sango, thanks," with that he was a blur of red.  
  
'I swear he gets weirder by the seconded,' Sango mentally shook her head.  
  
Inuyasha came to the clearing where the well stood. Sniffing the air experimentally, and then frowning, "Nope, no one else's scent except Kagome's which is fresh." He took one step toward the well when a blue glow emitted from the well and Kagome came shooting out of it.  
  
When the wells magic had finished and she was about to land she was literally thrown out of the well. Gripping onto her bag as tight as possible, she flew out of the well and she only saw a glimpse of Inuyasha because the next second she was on top of him. 'Huh... I never knew Inuyasha was so comfy,' thought Kagome. Rolling her eyes, 'boy do I need a life,' sighing she got up of Inuyasha who had swirly eyes. "Whoops, heh heh sorry about that Inuyasha." All she got from him was a groan.  
  
Suddenly he shot up sending Kagome flying again. "WHA- WHA- WHAT HIT ME?!!" he yelled franticly looking around in each direction eyes saucer round. Kagome couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing his expression was priceless. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT WENCH!!?"  
  
"Y-YOU, YOU IDIOT, heh heh heh yo-your f-f-face was priceless," with that image of Inuyasha's expression in her mind she broke down into another fit of hysterical giggles.  
  
Inuyasha had just noticed her clothing, "Hey what's with the gear?" '  
  
"Hnn? Oh yeah," she spread out her arms and twirled, "What do you think?"  
  
"Hmm, I think it shows too much cleavage but other than that I guess its okay." With that he turned his back on her and started walking away. 'Damn why does she have to be that stinkin' wolfs mate. I'll never hear the end of it.' He took a quick glance over his shoulder, 'Damit why does she have to look so hot.'  
  
When they arrived back at the camp everyone's eyes practically bugged out of their heads.  
"Kagome you look... so good," Sango said laughing out the last two words.  
  
"Kagome is that you?" Shippo asked cutely tugging on her attire.  
  
"You know Kagome I would ask you again if you would bear me a child but since you have to give a child to Kouga I'll try not to get my hopes up."  
  
Kagome's face grew red when Miroku said that she had to bear Kouga a child and of course Inuyasha growled at this (reflex).  
  
The gang set off to Kouga's den right after everyone finished with their comments. They did not even come out of the woods before a familiar tornado was seen in the distance.  
  
Kouga was talking to Ginta when he broke off abruptly, 'that's strange I can smell Kagome but its different... it's more wolfish.' He smirked, 'it suits her.' "Uh Ginta, I'm going to have to cancel our hunt, you can go with Hakaku if you would like but I have business to attend to I will be back in an hour at the least." With that he ran off leaving Ginta having a confused expression on his face.  
  
A/N:  
  
Zakix: I'm really sorry for not updating so much but it's hectic but now that its summer vacation, expect more chapters! (Quicker)  
  
DemonFireGirlHotaru: don't worry about your reviews being short as long as you review I don't care that much for the length! I feel sorry for Inuyasha but i had to do what I had to do that sounded really bad there. Meh!  
  
Koga's girl: Sorry for the wait but I have updated.  
  
SupersayiankingTommy: you have a long name any who and your right Kagome does make a good wolf.  
  
Kouga'seagleforever: thanks a lot it means a lot and I have finally updated sorry for the wait.  
  
FallenAngel: thanks  
  
Kitsune-A'Ryuu: I'm glad you think this is the best Kouga/Kagome pairing!  
  
Ra: I'll try  
  
Koga's girl: I'm glad you like my story and please keep reviewing!  
  
Mermaid Beauty: I'm hoping to get at least 15 chapters at the most.  
  
Kayla: I'll try to finish but that may be a while off  
  
YSM: thanks  
  
Blackrosebunny451: I'm glad you like it  
  
Kagome lover 2009: I feel bad for Inuyasha too and just to tell you I'm not stopping until this story is complete.  
  
???: okay more chapters coming up  
  
starcrazy: your probably hating me then for such a long wait am I right I'm really sorry but I think my next chapter will be quicker (I hope)  
  
Dragon Master271: I hope it will get even better (  
  
So thank you reviewers and please keep reviewing please don't stop cause the more I get for each chapter the quicker they come.  
  
Oh and I have a new thing now if you guys want you can send ideas you want in the story or events you want in the story(no lemons you perverted readers). 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: See I told you it wouldn't take so long for me to update. Now that it is SUMMER VACATION!!! MUHAHA!!! Ignore me. Oh and I have decided to put in the curse that Kagome must mate too to survive the curse.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Preview form chapter 5:  
  
The gang set off to Kouga's den right after everyone finished with their comments. They did not even come out of the woods before a familiar tornado was seen in the distance.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kouga was talking to Ginta when he broke off abruptly, 'that's strange I can smell Kagome but its different... it's more wolfish.' He smirked, 'it suits her.' "Uh Ginta, I'm going to have to cancel our hunt, you can go with Hakaku if you would like but I have business to attend to I will be back in an hour at the least." With that he ran off leaving Ginta having a confused expression on his face.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Well that saves us the trouble of going any farther."  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried punching him in the gut with her elbow.  
  
"Now, now Sango dear could we please refrain form violence," pleaded a pained Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha started growling just as Kouga burst through the trees. He skidded to a stop right in front of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, id don't know how you did it but you look amazing and smell amazing. Just like a goddess," Kouga said clasping her hands while leaning in very very close. Of course Kagome is as red as Inuyasha's clothes (what are they called again I've forgotten.) Suddenly a thought popped into his head. "So dog shit I see you have finally got it through your head that Kagome is my woman."  
Inuyasha practically had steam coming off his head and he looked as if he was ready to kill Kouga on the spot. (Lol when doesn't he look like that)  
  
"IT'S NOT OUR CHOICE THAT WE CAME HERE! WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR THE CURSE NARKAU PUT ON KAGOME!"  
  
"Curse?" Kouga asked turning to Kagome again completely ignoring Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed, "yes that's why we are her, Naraku put a curse on me that," Kagome turned beat read again putting Inuyasha's clothing to shame. She took a deep breath and said the explanation in one breath, "ThatIhavetomateandbearachildofthesamedemonIambythenextfullmoonorelseIwilldi e," then she quickly looked down at her feet.  
  
(Translation of what Kagome said: "that I have to mate and bear the child of the same demon I am by the next full moon or else I will die.")  
  
It took Kouga a few seconds to figure out what Kagome said but when he did, Kouga pulled her close to him in a fierce hug. "Oh Kagome I'm so sorry." Then when his face was set in determination he looked at her. "Tell me what happened."  
  
So Kagome told the story of how Naraku had poisoned her and how the only way to cure her was to mate with a wolf demon and bear his child by the next full moon or else she will die. And it was either mate with Kouga or Naraku himself. Kagome had turned pale at that thought. Shippo had made gagging noises in the background to make Kagome feel better.  
  
An acward silence fell over the group when Kagome had finished explaining.  
  
"Well uh... I guess we had better take our leave?"  
  
"Yes, Miroku is right we should get back," agreed Sango.  
  
Kagome and Sango embraced goodbye but when she came to Miroku, "uh...can I trust you?" asked Kagome pointing a finger at him.  
"Of course you can Kagome," he cheerfully said giving her a dazzling smile.  
  
'I hate it when he does that,' "okay." She cautiously embraced him and she knew the second she said 'okay' she deeply regretted it. For Miroku's hands now were on her backside rubbing it. She sighed then walloped him and she was pretty sure he would be out for quite awhile. "He never does learn does he?"  
  
Kagome gave Kirara a scratch, thank you and goodbye. She turned to Inuyasha. He had his arms crossed across his chest. "Inuyasha," she smiled then hugged him fiercely. He was shocked then he relaxed and hugged her back just as fiercely.  
  
He breathed in her scent as much as possible before that stupid wolf's covered hers. At that thought he almost growled out loud but he held it in. "if only you could have become a dog demon," he whispered. He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. Then he quickly pushed her away and turned toward Kouga. Kouga's and Inuyasha's faces were serious. "Don't hurt her."  
  
'Oh like you did to me,' thought Kagome but bit her tongue.  
  
"Cause...if you do your gonna regret it." With that said he walked away.  
  
"Don't worry I won't," Kouga replied smirking. "Oh and dogshit,"  
  
Inuyasha tensed, "What?"  
  
"You shouldn't make empty threats like that cause... you know I'm stronger than you by far," Kouga smirked while shrugging. "You know it's true."  
  
"WHAT!?!" roared Inuyasha.  
  
Sango and Miroku both sighed then started dragging a fuming Inuyasha. "See you Kagome," Sango called over her shoulder.  
  
"See you," called Kagome then she turned on Kouga, "You just couldn't resist could-," she was cut off short when Kouga grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.  
  
AN: You know I could leave it there but that would be mean for one thing I have only done like 3 pages so I shall keep on going.  
  
It was one of the most heavenly things that had happened to Kagome. And before her brain had caught up to her body she realized that she was responding. 'I'M KISSING HIM, O MY GOD, O MY GOD!!!' screamed her mind. And then it was over. "Kouga," she whispered because that was all she could manage to say. Her mind was still in shock.  
  
She looked at him and right then he looked as if a little boy had been caught sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar. "I couldn't resist."  
  
Kagome giggled while wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a seductive smirk. "Well next time warn me when you do that." His arms had slid down her sides (giving her goose bumps) to rest on her hips.  
  
He chuckled, "Well shall we tell my pack the good news."  
  
"I guess so... uh Kouga I hope you don't think I'm... using you to...live?"  
  
"Kagome, I'm shocked you would think of something like that. I know that you would never use anybody and besides we were meant to be mates the day we were born. Come Kagome lets get you accented with your new home."  
  
Kagome smiled mischievously, "Race ya," she yelled already running.  
  
"Hey no fair you got a head start," Kouga yelled.  
  
"Yeah well you've got shards in your legs."  
  
"So?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At Naraku's castle; YOINK YOINK YOINK!!!!!  
  
Naraku sat in his usual position: leaning on a wall on arm on his upraised knee the other resting on the lap of his outstretched leg. 'Hmmm too bad she didn't come with me willingly now I'll just have to take her by force. Especially by force since she has gone to that wolf.' A mental picture of Kagome in her wolf form popped in his head. 'Now I can have her for my own pleasures,' he smirked.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Naraku called switching into a cross legged position.  
  
Three people come into the room and kneel before Naraku. "You sent for us Master Naraku?" one asked.  
  
"Yes, I want you to go capture a female wolf demon that is also a priestess..." he let the information sink in before adding. "This is what she looks like," He sent a mental picture of Kagome to them. "Oh and there will be a male wolf demon that may try to stop you. He has two jewel shards, take his jewel shards but I don't want you to kill him. I just want you to badly hurt him to make sure he won't be moving for a while." He smiled evilly at that.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They nodded then left to complete their mission.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well there you go another chapter done. Here are my replies to my reviewers.  
  
Zakix: Thanks and I will. Ra: I know I cheated on how they explained it to Kouga but I was too lazy to write anymore and don't worry I'm going to keep going.  
  
YSM: Well I hope I didn't kill you with my cliffe. And I'm glad you like my story so much.  
  
SupersayiankingTommy: How can you not notice you have such a long name. Ah well. Oh and Kouga has too much pride to think that she's only using him to save her own life.  
  
Zodiac Kitty: Thank you for the tips I knew I spelt Shikon no Tama wrong. And I didn't know Kirara is a boy I thought he was a girl humph. So I shall use Kirara when ever I remember thankyou for telling me these things I missed.  
  
Beautiful-cherry-blossom: I also like kouga and kagome fics lol that's why I'm writing one.  
  
Dark Neko17: Well I thinkyou should read more Kag/Kouga fics cause they are the best Kag/Sess fics are good too but I like Kag/Kouga better. And I have updated.  
  
Llamachick: I'm glad you liked that scene and I'm pretty sure you like this chapter too.  
  
Serenity2222: Me too!  
  
FrustratedPhoenix: lol thanks for reviewing  
  
Desumegami: thank you  
  
Kogichan2000: keep reviewing  
  
Mermaid Beauty: I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Suicidal-Typos: Nice name and I shall continue.  
  
SunGoddessSuki: Lol I like your review and thankyou for reviewing do you do all your reviews like that?  
  
Well thankyou reviewers for your reviews (I'm really starting to hate that word 'review') Gah what am I saying I want reviews so much that if I don't get at least around 70 you will have a long wait for your next chapter. Well get reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Wow I should ask you to give me a certain reviews at a time more often. Lol I'm very impressed and happy. So here is your chapter I promised you. I think it was quicker than the last one.

* * *

Review from chapter 6:  
  
"I guess so... uh Kouga I hope you don't think I'm... using you to...live?"  
  
"Kagome, I'm shocked you would think of something like that. I know that you would never use anybody and besides we were meant to be mates the day we were born. Come Kagome lets get you accented with your new home."  
  
Kagome smiled mischievously, "Race ya," she yelled already running.  
  
"Hey no fair you got a head start," Kouga yelled.  
  
"Yeah well you've got shards in your legs."  
  
"So?"

* * *

"Yes, I want you to go capture a female wolf demon that is also a priestess..." he let the information sink in before adding. "This is what she looks like," He sent a mental picture of Kagome to them. "Oh and there may be a male wolf demon that may try to stop you. He has two jewel shards, take them but I don't want you to kill him. I just want you to badly hurt him to make sure he won't be moving for a while." He smiled evilly at that.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They nodded then left to complete their mission.

* * *

Well now that we have that out of the way on to chapter 7.

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
It took Kagome and Kouga no time at all to reach Kouga's den. When they had reached the den Ginta and Hakaku came and greeted them.  
  
"Sister Kagome is that you?" asked Ginta with his eyes bulging.  
  
"Hello Ginta it's nice to see you again, heh heh."  
  
"How did you become a wolf demon?"  
  
Kagomes opened her mouth then closed it. "Um Ginta is it all right if I don't answer that right now?"  
  
"Oh, of course Sister Kagome but if you don't mind me asking one more question?"  
  
"No I don't mind."  
  
"Are you going to be staying with us now?"  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga who gave her a warm smile, "You can be sure of that Ginta," replied Kagome giving him a radiant smile.  
  
"All right everyone," Kouga yelled trying to gain the attention of his pack members which worked quite well since as soon as he yelled everyone quieted down. "I have an announcement to make. As you all know I had taken Kagome as me mate a wile ago and now it is going to be official." All of the wolfs started howling and cheering. Kagome blushed. "And further more," Kouga continued who had a smile on his face, "if you hear any odd sounds coming from my private chambers, do not be alarmed." A loud uproar of laughing, more howling, and whistling came from the wolfs.  
  
At first Kagome had no clue what Kouga was talking about then it clicked in. "KOUGA!!!" This made the laughing, howling, and whistling to increase.  
  
"Just kidding Kagome, just kidding," chuckled Kouga trying to calm the bright faced female half miko and wolf demon.  
  
"Humph, just kidding my foot."  
  
"How about we go outside and I can teach you how to fight?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why not? All female wolf demons have to learn how to fight."  
  
Kouga taught her how to kick, punch, and defend. He also taught her some advanced moves. Which she accomplished with ease, it was if she had done all these techniques all her life. Kouga was astonished at how she was able to do all this and he was proud of her to no end.  
  
As they were resting Kagome asked, "Hey Kouga?"  
  
"Yes Kagome."  
  
"I was wondering if we could actually fight each other now?" she asked not looking at him but at a flower she was sitting beside. Kouga could just see the side of her face and he saw that she was blushing.  
  
He smiled, "why not, since you now all the basic moves and you know some more advanced techniques why not but we'll have to move to a bigger open space, is that alright?"  
  
"Oh, that would be great Kouga thanks."  
  
They had decided to train near the opening of the den since there was such a large open space there. Some of the wolves that were lazing about in front of the opening gathered around to make a tiny audience for Kagome and Kouga. Kagome was a little nervous about this but Kouga said to not worry about it. "Cause once you get fighting you almost block out all the other things going on around you." So they squared off, Kouga made the first move by running at her with his fist in the air ready for a punch. Kagome dodged to the right then quickly ran behind him and tried punching him but Kouga dodged as well by jumping upwards doing a back flip in mid air and landing behind her. He grabbed her under the armpits and put his hands behind her head. So that she couldn't move. The wolves watching them were awestruck that Kagome had learned so much in just an hour. Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
Kouga chuckled, "I doubt that you'll be getting out of this one my love," he whispered in he ear. Suddenly an idea came to her. She shifted her head so that her mouth was near his arm and then she licked it. A tingle went up his spine and his grip on her loosened. Kagome took that chance to rip her self loose then she turned around to a surprised Kouga and quickly kicked him in the stomach, sending him back a couple of feet. Kouga smiled, "Hey that wasn't fair."  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side and gave him a puppy face look, "Why not?"  
  
Kouga couldn't resist, he rushed forward using his enhanced speed form the fragments. He caught her around the waist making her body flush against his, "You shouldn't have done that," he whispered barely brushing his lips against hers. She started blushing at the close contact between her and Kouga. Then suddenly he pulled back and got back into a fighting pose. Her face was still shocked at what had happened and then her features turned into a pouting face.  
  
"Oooo, Kouga stop torturing me like that."  
  
"What ever do you mean my love?" he asked innocently.  
  
She growled then attacked with her fangs bared and claws ready to attack. It went on like this for hours. Kouga teasing her and getting her frustrated, she got many hits on him and the longer they fought the more of Kagomes hidden talents came out. She did things that she never thought she could do in her human form. And all the while their small audience became bigger and bigger until almost the whole pack was their cheering on Kagome or Kouga, mostly teasing Kouga when ever Kagome was getting the upper hand on him.  
  
Finally close to evening they decided to stop. Kagome decided to go take a bath. Kouga told her that there was a hot spring at the back of the cave. He stood guard near the hot spring and far enough away to give Kagome some privacy. "Even though I don't know what the point is since I'm going to be seeing all of you soon." Which earned him a bright red hand print on his cheek.  
  
Kagome took a quick look around to make sure no body was there and to make sure Kouga hadn't followed but she knew that the slap she gave him would keep him away. She stripped her self of her clothing and eased into the relaxing water. "Wow that feels so good." Suddenly she smelt something. She waded through the water to the other side to figure out what that strange smell was. Then suddenly it hit her. She gasped and was about to turn around to yell Kouga's name when three figures rushed out of the trees and grabbed her.

* * *

AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Another cliff hanger for you. You know I think I'm getting pretty good at those lol even though I doubt you want me too. Heh heh please don't kill me.  
  
Llamachick: Lol, did I win? Anyway thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kagome lover 2009: well I have made more  
  
Natalie33: Don't worry I think there will be a lot more chapters.  
  
Wild-mage91: I'm glad you like my story so much.  
  
Love for this heaven: A lemon? I don't know I might put a bit of one in but I don't know if everyone will like one. How about I'll have everyone vote? Hey it'll be fair.  
  
Mermaid Beauty: Heh heh heh you probably want to kill me right now don't you because I put up another cliff hanger heh heh, I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Dark Neko17: Is this soon enough? Even though I know you'll say no and say it has to practically be the next day am I right?  
  
SpaceVixon: Well we all can't be perfect with our spelling and yup this is going to be a Kagome and Kouga fic.  
  
Auroratwin: ah don't worry I get hyper too so your not the only one, and I'm going to be putting up a vote for the lemon thing because somepeople want one and some people don't want one do you think that will be a good idea?  
  
DarkVixen: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Zakix: Hmmm I am full of surprised aren't I. And thanks, I will keep it up.  
  
Kagome-92-moon: well I have updated, and I yes I know I was mean to Inuyasha but he deserves it by the way he treated Kagome. sniff poor Kagome. Ahem anywho thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sirenia: I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
SupersayiankingTommy: I should read your story some time. But you said that you took it of to redo so I guess I'll have to wait. Lol and I like the idea of beheading Naraku; hmm I wonder how I should have them kill him. Ah well it will come to me sooner or later. Keep reviewing.  
  
Vevima: Thanks and I will.  
  
Kouga'seagleforever: Ah it doesn't matter that you didn't review on the last chapter the good thing is that you made up for it on this chapter. And you will find out soon who the three people working for Naraku are. And I will update soon counting on how many reviews I get. Hint hint wink wink.  
  
Anmah: You're very welcome and I will keep updating!  
  
Sekia: I know I really don't like Naraku that much either, lol who does and I love Kouga too.  
  
Miss Da Qiao: I'm sorry if this disappoints you but I don't think I'll be putting Inuyasha and the rest of the gang in my story that much. It will be mostly about Kagome and Kouga. AND I'M SHOCKED that you would think I would put a kikyo and Inuyasha pairing in here. I hate Kikyo. Any ways keep reviewing.  
  
Serenity2222: Hmmm well I can't really promise you that cause then that would make my story shorter. And I'm sure you don't want that but Kagome is not going back to Inuyasha. She's staying with Kouga. LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr: I'm glad that my story is your favorite out of its category. And I will keep on updating if you keep on reviewing.

* * *

Well thankyou everyone for your reviews. And I would like to know if you guys would like a lemon chapter in this story. I can tell you this it won't be too detailed. But tell me in your reviews if you want one or not. Keep reviewing.  
  
Oh and by the way I changed my name from black-pheonix02 to Sorcerer of Darkness. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well thank you my faithful want to kill me reviewers. I have updated as soon as possible especially with my writers block. I didn't know how to write the beginning of the story so yeah. I'll get on with the story before you kill me. (I'll try not to make this too much of a cliff hanger.

Preview from chapter 7:

Finally close to evening they decided to stop. Kagome decided to go take a bath. Kouga told her that there was a hot spring at the back of the cave. He stood guard near the hot spring and far enough away to give Kagome some privacy. "Even though I don't know what the point is since I'm going to be seeing all of you soon." This earned him a bright red hand print on his cheek.

Kagome took a quick look around to make sure no body was there and to make sure Kouga hadn't followed but she knew that the slap she gave him would keep him away. She stripped her self of her clothing and eased into the relaxing water. "Wow that feels so good." Suddenly she smelt something. She waded through the water to the other side to figure out what that strange smell was. Then suddenly it hit her. She gasped and was about to turn around to yell Kouga's name when three figures rushed out of the trees and grabbed her.

Now on to chapter 8

The guy who grabbed her covered her mouth trying to keep her quiet. So Kagome used her special weapon; her teeth. The guy yowled in pain like a cat getting his tail stepped on. Kagome took this chance and took the guys hand and threw him over top of her to the other side of the bank making a large splash. "KOUGA!!" Kagome screamed while trying to get out of the water to Kouga.

She heard a masculine voice yell, "O no you don't," behind her. "Screw this," she then dived into the water and started swimming to the shore which got her there in no time. Just as she was at the bank Kouga burst into the clearing. "Kouga," she cried directing his attention to her. As soon as he took a step toward her Kagome felt a hand grab her ankle and pull her under. She desperately tried to kick him off but only succeeded in him grabbing her waist instead. When they resurfaced Kagome saw Kouga battling two demons. They both looked like cat demons. Kagome quickly elbowed the guy in the stomach and attacks one of the demons catching the other cat demon off guard enabling Kouga to punch the other cat demon.

"Kagome are you-... uh Kagome I think you might just wanna put some clothes on," Kouga said blushing while his eyes were stuck on her chest.

Kagome blushed while muttering, "Pervert," and going to go get her clothes. Just as she was reaching for her clothes the guy who grabbed her stepped on her hand, "Now I have you." Kagome slowly looked up he wore the same kind of style of clothes Sesshomaru wore but the color was different. The amour was black and the clothes were dark blue. Other than the scowl and the crazed look on the guy's face he didn't look that bad. His blond hair was in a braid with his bangs spiked up, and he was completely soaked.

Quicker than the blink of an eye he had her knocked out by punching her in the stomach. Then he picked her up bridal style and walked over to the other two.

Kouga's eyes were starting to go red when he noticed something. They all looked the same. They were triplets they all had the same type of clothing (Sesshomaru style but black amour and dark blue clothes) but they all had different hair styles. The strongest and most likely the leader had his blond hair in a braid but had his bangs downward. The one holding Kagome and whose gaze was lingering on Kagomes chest with a lustful look in his eyes had his blond hair in a braid and his bangs spiked up. The third one was looking at Kagome with an apologetic look. He had his blond hair in a high ponytail with his bangs downward.

"Now then time to get down to business," spoke the leader.

"But Zeo we have accomplished our mission lets just leave," pleaded the one who had his hair in the high ponytail.

"What business, why do you want Kagome and who are you working for?" Kouga barked out.

"For your first question, the business is you giving us your shards in you possession," replied Zeo in an aggravating clam tone.

"And for your seconded question, Lord Naraku wants this female demon, for what purpose we don't know but I have a pretty good idea," the cat demon said his gaze returning to look at her body.

"You are disgusting, Zan all you care about is fighting and getting good sex," spat the one in the high ponytail.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH KAGOME!!!" roared Kouga almost ready to lose control.

"Hmm, it seems that this wolf demon has some feelings for this female and Zan hand her over to Zean I don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself," ordered Zeo.

"WHAT!! I can very much keep my hands to myself."

"Is that so? Then why are you rubbing her breast?" asked Zeo.

That was all Kouga needed to lose control; he charged at Zan and punched him in the head sending him flying over the spring.

"Holy crap, that was some punch, we have to knock him out now," cried Zeo.

Kouga whirled around to Zean who was holding onto Kagome after quickly snatching her from his brother before Kouga punched him. "Um, help, Zeo," whimpered Zean.

Kouga charged at Zean but had Zeo block the way. "Get out of my way cat," growled Kouga in a deadly tone.

"No I don't think I will," Zeo countered with a smirk while Kouga growled before lunging at him. Zeo jumped out of the way making Kouga's kick aimed for Kagomes head instead of his stomach. (If you don't get that Zean was behind Zeo for protection and he is still holding Kagome bridal style but she is still unconscious) Kouga pulled back just as his foot was inches from Kagome's forehead. Before he could turn around Zeo had punched him in the back. Zeo kept pounding him into the ground trying his hardest to keep him down. Panting Zeo ordered, "Grab her clothes and I'll go get Zan, we'll have to retreat I won't be able to keep him down any longer."

"What about his shards?"

"Naraku can get them, and he has enough already. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR WE HAVE TO **MOVE**!!!"

Zean quickly got the females clothes and met up with his brother. Then quickly took off through the woods back to Narakus' castle leaving Kouga to be found by his tribe.

AN: I know it's a bit shorter than usual but I couldn't think of anything else to write so here are my replies to your reviews.

Lady Miko: I will thanks.

Beautiful-cherry-blossom: I hope this chapter is okay I had trouble writing it.

Kagome lover 2009: yeah I know one of the best ways to get kidnapped am I right anyway and yeah I feel sorry for Inuyasha but meh.

Imyourbutterly16: I think I will put a lemon but it won't be a big one cause i have never written one soo yeah and I'm glad you like my story.

Auroratwin: heh heh I guess you don't like cliffie's eh hehehe please don't kill me. And you don't want a lemon okay.

Inu-babi-00: yeah I thought it made more believable and I'm glad you think I'm talented thankyou!

SpaceVixon: Its too bad there is so few stories of Kagome and Kouga I really like them.

Miss Da Qiao: I'm thinking of another story but I just can't figure out how to put the plot all together.

Puffin: I hope I have updated as soon as you would like I hope so and keep reviewing.

Mychelle: I hope there will be more and I am getting to my goal of at least 15 chapters.

Kouga'seagleforever: Well is the chapter worth the cliffie? Do I get to live? And now you know who those three people are and I shall tell them that they can deal with it if they don't like my story and you are right. We all LOVE KOUGA!!!

Teiya Renee: Okay dokee.

Kagome-92-moon: I hope this was a good update.

Zakix: Ah it doesn't matter too much as long as you review then I'm happy.

Well guys it seems that there will be a lemon because I have only had 3 votes on the subject and 2/3 is voting for a lemon and 1/3 is not voting for a lemon so if you do and if you don't want a lemon tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

A:N I'm soo sorry for the long wait but I have updated so on with the story.

* * *

Preview from chapter 8:

"No I don't think I will," Zeo countered with a smirk while Kouga growled before lunging at him. Zeo jumped out of the way making Kouga's kick aimed for Kagome's head instead of his stomach. (If you don't get that Zean was behind Zeo for protection and he is still holding Kagome bridal style but she is still unconscious) Kouga pulled back just as his foot was inches from Kagome's forehead. Before he could turn around Zeo had punched him in the back. Zeo kept pounding him into the ground trying his hardest to keep him down. Panting Zeo ordered, "Grab her clothes and I'll go get Zan, we'll have to retreat I won't be able to keep him down any longer."

"What about his shards?"

"Naraku can get them, and he has enough already. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR WE HAVE TO **MOVE**!!!"

Zean quickly got the females clothes and met up with his brother. Then quickly took off through the woods back to Narakus' castle leaving Kouga to be found by his tribe.

* * *

Chapter 9

"We are almost there my Lord."

"Good, thank you General Gavin," ' its about time I saw how my son is doing and if he has found a mate. Its about time he got one considering how picky he is.'

* * *

"CAN'T we stop now?" whined Zan. "We've been running for two hours straight."

"Yeah we can stop I doubt anyone could catch up to us," replied Zean hardly out of breath. "Hey Zean, you have been awfully quiet, you okay?" He asked looking over his shoulder to see his brother gently placing the female wolf demon on the ground and covering her with her clothes.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Zan snickered, "Hey Zeo, I think our brother has the hots for the wolf."

"I-I do not." Stuttered Zean while blushing like crazy.

"My God, you are such a horrible liar Zean, if it wasn't for Zeo and I you would have never survived in this world."

"Zan, leave him alone and go collect some fire wood. We might as well will stay here for the rest of the night."

"HEY, why do I have to go get the fire wood why doesn't Zean go?"

"Because I wouldn't trust you with an unconscious women in a million years."

"Fine," Zan growled while stomping off into the woods.

"Hey Zeo, do you know why Lord Naraku needs her," whispered Zean never taking his off her. (Not a perverted way a protective way)

"No I don't Zean and if you're thinking of letting her go don't even think about it. Naraku would kill us and we owe our allegiance to him. Remember."

"Yeah you're right like always."

Zan appeared from the foliage of the trees carrying an armful of firewood. Then he carelessly dumped it on the ground making a loud clattering noise which succeeded in making Kagome stir from her slumber. Zan smirked, "So has the princess finally awoken?"

Kagome moaned, "Jeez, I seem to wake up a lot like this." She looked around the camp groggily trying to place everything. Suddenly she remembered, "Kouga!" she blurted. She glared at Zeo, "What did you do to him?" she growl/asked in a deadly tone.

"Don't worry you pretty little head off about him. All Zeo did was pummel him into the ground that's all," shrugged Zan.

"THAT'S ALL?" Kagome roared surging to her feet forgetting that she had no clothes on.

Zan whistled, "I forgot you were that big!"

Kagome eeped while trying to cover herself up but of course that did no use. Zean covered her with his body efficiently blocking Zan's view. "I'm sorry about my brother. He's a big pervert and here are your clothes you can go behind those bushes and put them on," he smiled keeping his eyes off her.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered. She quickly changed behind a tree then went and sat across the fire from Zeo. She glared at him for awhile before saying, "So."

He raised an eyebrow and replied with an amazing comeback, "...so?"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Zeo sighed, "how did I know this question was going to come up. We were ordered to, by Lord Naraku alright?"

"Naraku?" Kagome whispered.

"I'm not going to tell you anymore so we might as well get some sleep, Zean your up for guard duty." Ordered Zeo while jumping up in a tree to go to sleep. Zean nodded to signify that he understood. Zan yawed then went over and laid his head down on Kagome's lap.

Kagome smiled sweetly then said in a quiet sweet voice, "um Zan, would you kindly remove your head from my lap before I remove it for you?"

"Mm...no," Zan mumbled snuggling deeper making one of Kagome's eyebrows twitch. The next second Zan was airborne and flying through the trees.

"Humph, serves him right." Kagome muttered lying down on the ground by the fire and curling up.

* * *

Kouga groaned he was sore all over. "What the hell happened did I get trampled by a herd of ox demons?" he shakily go to his feet and started to go back to his den. While walking memories of what happened last night came back to him. "Don't worry Kagome I'll rescue you," he mumbled.

"Hey Hakkaku have you seen Kouga?"

"Nope not since last night. Why?"

"Well Kouga usually tells us when he's going somewhere and he-,"

"But don't forget he had sister Kagome with him so he probably wanted some alone time," he replied while wiggling his eyebrows with an evil smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My god how dense are you, he's probably making Kagome his mate!"

"Oh!" a blush formed on Ginta's face. Suddenly a flying furball attacked Hakaku's face.

"Where's Kagome? And-"he paused to sniff the air "-is that Kouga's scent?"

"Yeah it is but I don't smell Kagome with him." Just then Kouga limped into the den making his way to his den.

"KOUGA!" all three exclaimed.

(You know I could leave it there but I think I'll keep on going.)

"Why are so beat up? And where is sister Kagome?" asked Ginta.

Kouga was silent for a while before speaking, "Kagome was kidnapped by some cat demon triplets and-

"Why didn't you go after them?" screamed Shippou.

"I was getting to that," growled Kouga. "And I would have gone after them if they hadn't pummeled me into the ground."

"Oh," was the quiet reply from Shippou. A silence fell over the group when it was suddenly interrupted by one of Kouga's pack members.

"Lord Kouga, a tribe of the wolf clans is coming up the mountain path. It looks like it may be the Lord of the North, your father."

"My father? Why would he come now? Huh, probably knew I was defeated in a battle so he came to tell me off," Kouga muttered the last part.

"But don't forget you were outnumbered three to one," came Shippou's voice. Kouga looked down to him in surprise then smiled.

"Your completely right..." Kouga smirked, "son..." Shippou's eyes bulged out of his head. Kouga strode out of the cave's entrance trying his hardest to show that he isn't injured. He looked around to see that his clan members had sloppily lined up. "COMON YOU CAN LINE UP BETTER THAN THAT!!" roared Kouga then smirking when he saw his clan jump at the sound of his voice and quickly try their best to line up straight. Which they succeed in doing. "Good," he muttered. He saw his father turning the corner. The royal guards of the northern lands were in front holding the banner of the northern lands. It was the color of navy blue and had the picture of a wolf inside of a crescent moon. Kouga gracefully kneeled to his father waiting for him to acknowledge him and let him stand.

"Rise my eldest son and say hello to your father," chuckled Lord Kourgane. His hair was still black but you could see that it was turning silver and he was wearing his favorite silver fur cloak that covered most of him but Kouga could see that he was wearing black armor underneath.

Kouga rose in a fluid motion, "Hello father what brings you here?"

"My god Kouga what happened to you? Did you get trampled by something," called a very familiar annoying voice.

"Stave," muttered Kouga while his eyebrow twitched.

"Wow, I'm glad you remembered me, I feel so special," sneered Stave Kouga's younger brother. He also had black hair that was tied in a braid and he also wore a black fur skirt. (You know those fur things Kouga has on his legs well Stave doesn't have those Kay just imagine that) and he had silver armor with black fur pads on his shoulders. He also had two short swords on his sides.

"Why in the world did you bring him father?" yelled Kouga while directing his thumb in Stave's direction.

Lord Kourgane sighed, "Because I thought you two would like to see each other after the long time you have been a way from each other."

"But you know that we hate each others guts," whined Kouga.

"It doesn't matter anymore so just drop it. I came here to see how you were doing not to argue with you." Growled Lord Kourgane. "Now lead us inside and I will tell you the reason I am here." Kouga quickly told his clan members to follow the King inside after he entered. Then he walked into the cave and went to the back where his quarters were.

* * *

Kagome and Zean ran through the forest at top speed running back to Kouga's den, "are you sure they won't follow us?"

"Uh, they probably will try too but if we can get to your mates cave in time they won't because Kouga will have his tribe members there to back him up. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome said continuing to run at top speed beside her now new friend Zean. Kagome thought back to how she had gained the cat demon's friendship.

Flashback

Zean had waited till Zan had returned and had fell asleep keeping a fair distance from Kagome. He quickly checked that Zeo was asleep then went to wake Kagome, 'I don't care what happens to me, but I know what ever Naraku wants of Kagome is not something good.' "Kagome, wake up," Zean whispered shaking Kagome slightly. Kagome peeked out of her one eye.

"What do you want?" she whispered giving him an annoyed glare.

"I'm getting you out of here. I don't know why Naraku wants you but I won't let him have you," Zean whispered while pulling her to her feet as quietly as possible.

Kagome gawked at him. She blinked then blinked again. "So you're letting me go?" she asked slowly eyeing him.

"Yes, and I-I'm coming with you," he looked down at his feet trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face. Suddenly he felt her press her body to his in a tight embrace. He gasped, "k-ka-Kagome, what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you, silly," she let go off him as soon as he relaxed into her embrace. "So, are we friends," she asked while holding out her hand and smiling.

He smirked, "friends," he replied taking her hand and shaking it.

End Flashback.

She smiled peaking at Zean to see that he was looking at her. He quickly turned his head and went faster trying to hide the blush. She giggled and hurried seeing that they were almost at Kouga's den.

* * *

"I'm sorry father but I have to go see to something quickly I promise I will be back as soon as possible-

"-NO KOUGA YOU WILL STAY HERE and talk to me I'm sure whatever it is can wait"

"But-

No buts now I have come to see how you are doing and if the tribe is alive which as I can see is but I notice that the numbers aren't that big," he commented while looking around. His guards were talking to Kouga's tribe. "I also came to see if you had gotten yourself a mate."

"That's my buisness that I want to go attend."

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?"

"MY MATE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"So you **do** have a mate? Well then what are you waiting for go get her," exclaimed Lord Kourgane. Kouga fell over anime style but then quickly got back up smelling something that made a large grin spread on his face. "Kagome" he whispered.

* * *

A:N O MY GOD I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN SO MANY REVIEWS IN MY LIFE I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! THANKYOU!!!

Josh: lol I guess I did leave it at a cliffhanger there thanks for reviewing

Anonomous 2: lol you may think I know what I'm doing but actually I have no idea I'm just getting more ideas as I go on. And I'm so glad you love my story. I want to get up to 15 chapters. Eeee that's gonna be a killer.

SupersayiankingTommy: naughty using school time for personal stuff but if it means reviewing me its okay and your story from the sounds of it sounds really interesting. I've only been able to read a few chapters but I like it.

Demoness of cosmos: Don't worry Naraku won't get Kagome I can tell you that much.

Zodiac Kitty: okay it seems that there will be a lemon then. Thanks for reviewing!

M1s7ress: I guess one word sums it up 'wow' lol I like that.

Mi5tr35s: I know isn't it a great story and it sucks that as you said that there aren't many k/k fics but there are more coming so that's good. And now it seems there will for sure be a lemon.

LADY HIEI: Yeah I know all my teachers tell me that. I don't like editing and don't worry your not rude I want more reviews like this it actually pushes me to do editing. And I will work on not doing run on sentences. I'll try to stop with the cliffhangers as well. And that story Creatures of the moon is really good I have it in my fav authors thing.

Amanda: I'm glad you loved it so much thanks for reviewing.

Dark Inu Fan: Sorry but there are a lot more votes for lemons and I'll put up a notice on the lemon thing so you don't have to read it and it'll be one chapter so that you can skip it and you wont miss anything.

Baby Kagome: thank you and don't worry Naraku won't be getting her. Kouga is so getting her.

Kaitlynrs91: sorry about the long update.

Zelda-lover: don't worry I will.

Anigen: Don't worry Kouga is getting Kagome and I had Kagome befriend Zean as you have already read.

i-wish-I-was-kagome: Don't worry I'm finishing it all right.

Mychelle79: There's more there's more and there's is going to be a lemon for kouga and Kagome.

Llamachick: thanks for putting me on your fav Authors list that makes me so happy 'sniff' ahem keep reviewing.

Shadowed Rains: okay I'm scared please don't kill me! And you can't kill if you want to kow how it ends so ha I get to live a little bit longer.

Tyler: oh for sure Kouga rules!!!

Suicidal-Typos: As long as you review I'm happy so please keep reviewing.

Kitsunekilala: Uh I wasn't really think anything like that but heh that's a thought. And I shall take that into consideration.

Nikki: Sorry but there are a lot more votes for lemons and I'll put up a notice on the lemon thing so you don't have to read it and it'll be one chapter so that you can skip it and you wont miss anything.

LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr: heh heh please don't hurt me or else it will be very hard to write the next chapter. Don't worry they will kill Naraku soon but who says it will be Kouga who will Kill Naraku? Hmmm just thought I would mess up your brain there. And I really like those cats they as you said add something to the story.

Silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune: I'm so happy you like my fic and I hope you like what have happened.

Lightning/Wolf Demon: There's a lemon don't worry. Eep heh heh you know that's a pretty good death threat but I would appreciate more if it wasn't aimed at me. Anywho hope you liked the chapter.

Severus's-bane: Only one of them is perverted okay. The other two are alright.

Kagome-92-moon: yes I know he was a bit perverted but Miroku acts the same.

Kairinu: you won't have to read the lemon and it won't matter if you miss it because it will still make sense.

Ahanchan: I'm glad that you liked the cat triplets. I liked them as well since I did create them.

Desumegami: I'm sorry about the cliffe but I couldn't help myself and I'm glad you think my story is awesome.

Kagome lover 2009: Don't worry Kagome is okay as you have read already and please keep on reviewing.

Crimsondrop7: heh you know I think I should stop with the cliffhangers because I get a lot of death threats. Eep. Thanks for reviewing;.

Puffin: I thought it would make it complete a well too it just goes with the story. And for the names heh I always like names that start with Z so I just went with it and made them up and I'm glad you liked them.

Lady of Sesshomaru: There's going to be a lemon for sure and I know it was short but ah well I couldn't write.

Kouga'seagleforever: I hope I explained everything in the chapter for you but I'm glad you are picky cause that actually gives me more ideas for my story so I WANT PICKY. I WANT TIPS PLEASE I love the reviews that do that. I also like the reviews that tell me that you love my story. Anywho thanks for reviewing.


	10. Chapter 11

AN: Okay then I really did not know that author alerts were good. Sooooo that helps and I'm quite happy now. I hate being non informed it really sucks so thankyou one and all for putting me on author alert. I'm still going to keep it on Rating R for later chapters. Righteo thank you one and all.

* * *

Preview from Chapter 9:

"MY MATE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"So you **do** have a mate? Well then what are you waiting for go get her," exclaimed Lord Kouragane. Kouga fell over anime style but then quickly got back up smelling something that made a large grin spread on his face. "Kagome" he whispered.

* * *

Chapter 10 was a note

* * *

Chapter 11:

Kouga saw Kagome run through the waterfall with tears in her eyes. She tackled him and hugged him so fiercely Kouga was starting to go red in the face. "Kagome, it's nice to see you too but can you loosen your grip a tad," he wheezed.

Kagome sniffed, "I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you." Her eyes were starting to get all red and puffy from the crying she was doing.

"I missed you too, I thought i was going to lose you," whispered Kouga while leaning in closer to her face. He was mere centimeters from her lips when Lord Kouragane cleared his throat.

"So sorry to interrupt but may I ask who you are?"

"This beautiful woman is my mate, Kagome."

Lord Kouragane's eyes widened a fraction while Stave blurts out "How did you get such a hot mate?!"

Lord Kouragane whacks his youngest son over the head, "Now Kaogme was it?" Kagome nodded her head in reply. "What tribe do you come from?"

Kouga and Kagome sweat drop while looking at each other, "uhhh, the thing is... I really don't come from a tribe."

Lord Kouragane raises an eyebrow.

"You see father-" Kouga was interrupted by a loud his and a few barks and growls coming from the front of the cave.

"Oh no, Zean," groaned Kagome while slapping her forehead.

"Who?" asked Kouga but Kagome was already sprinting outside of the cave. As she burst out of the waterfall she saw that Zean was in a defensive position with his hair all spiked up. He was hissing madly at 6 wolves who had surrounded him and they were all growling and snapping at him. When he spotted Kagome he gave her a pleading look while trying to keep his sight on the 6 wolves surrounding him. As Kouga burst through the waterfall Zean looked as if his whole life had crashed down upon him. As soon as Kouga scanned the situation he smirked. "Now this is what you get for trying to kidnap my Kagome. Now my wolves ATTA-

NO" screamed Kagome shielding Zean from the wolves. "Kouga, please don't kill him, he helped me escape from his other two brothers at the cost of his won life. Please, he's not like his brothers."

Kouga sighed, "if you say so my Kagome. You know I will do anything for you. I love you."

Kagome was shocked. Sure he was always saying that she was his mate and all but this time it was different. He had said it with such emotion. She smiled, "I love you too," she replied trying to put all the love she felt for him in those four simple words. Now this time it was his turn to be shocked.

"I'm glad," he replied leaning in closer to her lips. Just as they were millimeters apart Stave and two wolves burst through the clearing.

He sneered, "Oh! I'm so sorry for…ruining your little time together but father wanted to see you."

Kouga growled, "Why you little." Both Kouga and Kagome were red in the face Kouga out of anger and Kagome being embarrassed from being caught almost kissing Kouga.

'Get yourself together girl. You should be ready for this,' she scolded herself. 'For god's sake I'm going to have to mate with him!'

A whimper sounded behind Kagome, it was Zean who was trying his best to keep a good stance but fear was rolling off of his scent. Kouga growled and the wolves dispersed.

As they entered the cave they saw Lord Kouragane rubbing his temples. "So are you going to tell me what is happening around here?"

"Well you see father- Lord Kouragane cut him off with a growl.

"I want to hear it from your mate."

Kagome nodded, "you see...

She spent the rest of the morning to the afternoon telling him all that has happened. While she had been telling them this she had been sensing a shard but she thought nothing of it because she knew Kouga had two shards but that little feeling didn't go away.

"Hmmm, so you were actually a miko before you were transformed?"

"And a powerful one at that," Kouga mumbled against Kagome's neck making her giggle.

"Do you still have your miko powers?"

She turned to Zean, "You know I really don't know but I think so since I can still sense Kouga's shards."

"That got Kouragane's interest, "You can sense the jewel fragments?" Kagome nodded while Kouragane was then deep in thought. "Then tell me, can you see mine?"

Kagome looked at him trying to find it when she saw a faint glow near his hip. Her eyes widened, 'So that's what I was sensing,' "It's in your sword. And I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier."

Lord Kouragane smiled, "You know I think I might have a job for you."

* * *

"Inuyasha, can't we stop for a little while?" groaned Miroku.

"Feh, pathetic humans," growled Inuyasha while walking off the road into the forest trying to find a nice clearing for them to rest in for the night.

As Miroku was trying to get the fire going which he having no luck at all but he did succeeded in inhaling a lot of smoke.

'Damit, this would be a lot easier with that object Kagome always used to start the fires. What was it called again? Ah yes the lighter,' thought Miroku while wheezing and hacking.

Inuyasha was off hunting so Sango took this as a good time to speak to Miroku that is after he had finished his coughing fit.

"Hey Miroku, didn't you find it strange that Inuyasha let Kagome go so easily. I mean he didn't even put up an argument whatsoever!" cried Sango.

"Sango, we have talked about this already and as I have said before 'I have no clue, what so ever, why he just let her go.' You know him and his psycho emotions."

Sango sighed, "I know but I miss Kagome. Have you noticed that without Kagome everything we do is harder, more complicated, and so dull?"

"You mean like starting a fire," Miroku replied while shooting a glare at the puny excuse he made for a fire.

"Exactly, without her and her contraptions from her time everything seems so hard. And plus I don't have a bathing buddy anymore or someone to talk to."

'What am I chopped liver?' thought Miroku indignantly. "Well Sango as you know I am always here. And I would gladly be your bathing buddy."

"PERVERT!!" WHAM!! "What would make you think I would bathe with you? You perverted MONK!! I'm going for a walk." She growled stomping out of the clearing leaving Miroku to tend to his now large bump on his head.

'Jeez it was only a suggestion,' thought Miroku while rubbing his abnormally large lump. 'And how the HECK did she grab the weapon of hers so quickly?'

"I can't believe that jerk, gah he is so annoying with his stupid perverted ness," grumbled Sango while walking through the forest. All of a sudden she heard some sounds up a head. She quickly became as quiet as possible and tiptoed behind a tree to see what was making the noises. The voices were louder now and one of them sounded like Inuyasha's. She slowly peeked from behind her tree and gasped.

* * *

**MUHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!!!! **Even though I bet you guys will guess who it is sooner or later.

AN: To my loyal reviewers.

From Chapter 9:

**Tempermental Demoness: **I wish I could do martial arts. That sounds so cool. Damn parents. Anywho I'm glad I would only be nocked out. Whoo that's a relief and if your wondering why else would I put Stave in there? Well I could use him to make Kouga go insane. But that's a thought of having Stave flirt with Kagome. By the way great name 

**Llamachick:** I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I'm glad you remembered it all cause I never do.

**Dark Inu Fan:** lol jerky? That's great. I should have put that in but I had already thought of the scene and I'm too lazy to change it. But I did take most of your idea but rearranged it as you can see. But thanks so much for the idea. I need more ideads form people.

**SuperSayianKingTommy: **you know that was one of the most confusing reviews I have ever gotten. I had to read it three times to understand what the hell you were talking about. lol but I have to say it was quite amusing. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kagomelover2009: **yeah I know but I had to add them in. Just for the hell of it.

**Amanda:** I'm glad you like it so much. You have no idea how great that is. And don't worry Zean is just going to be a very good friend to Kagome and Shippo. Poor Shippo he has been left out of the story for so long.

**Mi5t35s: **yup there is going to be a lemon not one of the best but there will be one. I'm glad you reviewed. See ya!

**Foxstar2k2: **I know I have too many ideas in my head for my own good. And I'm sorry to say but there are going to be a lot more twits. It will make sense still don't worry.

**StarFire112: **I'm glad you like it and I'm going to be writing for a lot longer time don't worry.

**Lindsey: **I'm updating don't worry.

**Mogawachutu: **I glad you like my ideas. I like em too. My god I have too big of an ego.

**Sesshycanlova180:** Heh I guess this one was a bit too long as well. Hehehe. Oh boy I am so bad.

**DemonFireGirlHotaru: **My socks? I think I'll ignore that statement. Zean is staying with Kagome now until the time comes and I'm sorry if that part was confusing for you. lol and you're right Stave is annoying.

**Drunkenwerewolf: **OH NO!!! I made one of my reviewers commit suicide. Well there goes another one of my reviewers. I'm going to have non left. Especially after this chapter. Lol so I guess you don't like my cliffhangers?

**Miss Da Qiao: **I'm still going and going for as long as possible. Until I go insane from contantly updateing.

**Bubba**: My god you are anxious. Gah too many… questions…must answer…to all!! I can only tell you one thing and that is to keep on reading and reviewing. I shall answer one thing for you yes she is going to bear Kouga's child.

**Serenity2222:** Yeah I don't think anyone could back that one threat up anyways I might just give you indigestion. But your plea was finally answered.

**Misery:** I'm glad you liked it.

**I-Wish-I-Was-Kaogme: **Well I hope you are happy that I updated and please keep on reviewing.

**Pyra-Vamp-Chick: **I know I keep on getting ideas to put in here so it just keeps on getting longer. I just hope it doesn't get too confusing

**Silent-Sparkling Angel: **I'm also quite glad that I made Zean good. It fits him. And the only real jerk is Zan. Zeo is just always following orders.

**Wingchun775: **Heh I now how it feels to be addicted to a story. Its annoying because you can't stop. I'm so glad for the person who told me that Author Alert is a good thing. Thankyou for reviewing.

**Yumi-chan: **I hope I didn't leave you hanging there too long. So sorry if I did. I'm so bad at updating.

**Hannah5o**: yup I like putting those two in here. It can be funny it can be serious and it can be stupid. And I'm not finished with this story yet.

**A Naughty Mouse**: I'm updating don't worry just as long as you keep on reviewing.

**xSilverShadowsx: **Yes my spelling and grammer is pretty bad. That's what my teachers are always telling me. I'm working on it. I'm usually too lazy to do that but for you guys I'll try my best. Don't worry I'm adding a lemon.

**High On Sharpies**: Wow that's a first I made someone's life feel like heaven usually other people do that for me. and yeah I agree with you that it is weird to have someone fall in love with Kaogme it is also quite entertaining. And don't ever think you are a worthless piece of shit because any of my reviewers are not . I'm also glad that you think its funny that someone else is perverted besides Miroku. And I don't mind if you make me your goddess. I feel so cool right now sniff.

**Kagome-92-Moon:** Heh I guess I took too long of a time for updating didn't I heh heh. O dear I think everyone is going to give me death threats AGAIN!! Lol.

**Naraku'sgirl2:** I'm glad you thought I was cool and I'm sorry if I made you wait too long. Thanks for reviewing.

**KougaKagome4ever: **I don't think I have ever felt like this much of an idiot before for thinking that author alert was bad. O dear and I even did a chapter with it as well. I feel like a dumbass. I'm so glad it's a good thing though. I'm glad you like my story.

**Nikki:** I'm continuing don't worry and I'm glad you think I put them in character well because I've been working on that. I can tell you this. I've improved since my first few chapters.

**RenaeAurora: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just realized that author alert was a good thing thanks to some great reviewers. But I still completely agree with you aobut books and movies and the ratings. I'm glad you reviewed thanks a lot.

**Ice Fairie:** Well when Kagome did go with him she did harbor some feelings for him but not the loving kind. Just the friendship kind but now after a while those feelings start to become more. It all works out in the end.


	11. Chapter 12

Preview from chapter 11:

Kagome looked at him trying to find it when she saw a faint glow near his hip. Her eyes widened, 'So that's what I was sensing,' "It's in your sword. And I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier."

Lord Kouragane smiled, "You know I think I might have a job for you."

All of a sudden she heard some sounds up a head. She quickly became as quiet as possible and tiptoed behind a tree to see what was making the noises. The voices were louder now and one of them sounded like Inuyasha's. She slowly peeked from behind her tree and gasped.

* * *

Chapter 12:

"Job? I hope you're not going to make me look for the jewel shards for you so that you can become more powerful because I **won't** help you if that's the case," she growled while crossing her arms in front of her chest making her look even more stubborn.

Lord Kouragane just blinked at her dumbstruck. Then he smiled at her, "What would make you think I would do that?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Just a thought, seeing as your son did the same thing when we first met." She lightly elbowed Kouga in the stomach which he just smirked in return.

"Ah, he did did he? Well then I must say you are very perceptive Lady Kagome but I would like to know why you would not help me."

"Well for starters, I was actually the one who shattered the jewel in the first place but it was by accident, anyways then I started traveling with a hanyou named Inuyasha. We collected the jewel shards and we met some other people to help us with our journey. The reason I won't help you is because I'll need to get those shards from you sooner or later so that I can complete the shikon jewel. Also I will not be used for my sight."

Lord Kouragane nodded in understanding, "I will not push you on this matter but I would like you to think on it. By helping me you could make our pack stronger but I will not push you. Also, will you be taking my sons jewel shards as well?"

Kagome looked at Kouga who just smirked that said you can try. "Sooner or later I'll have to take it from him to complete the jewel."

Kouga whispered in her ear, "Who says I'll give them to you willingly?"

"I guess I'll have to bribe it from you, hmm?"

He snuggled into her shoulder, "Mmm something like that."

"I guess I'll leave you two alone for now." Lord Kouragane walked off while shaking his head.

"Well Kagome we are finally alone what do you want to do," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Kagome blushes, "Well, um…heh, I um Kouga what are you doing?" while she had been mumbling incoherent words Kouga had picked her up and started walking to his private chambers bridle style.

"Well love, since you seem to be unable to make your mind, I decided for us," laying her on the bed and crawling over top of her, "And since we were interrupted by my annoying git of a brother, I thought we should continue where we left of." He started leaving chaste kisses along her neck right down to her collarbone. She shivered in delight while wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to the side to give him more access to her slender neck. For some reason he had a fascination with her neck but he could always come back to that for he wanted to taste some more of Kagome before something else interrupted him. He gently started kissing her on the lips, at first Kagome stilled but started to melt into him and respond to the kiss. He soon ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip asking for entrance she tentively parted her lips for him. He ravished her mouth he just couldn't get enough of her she tasted so sweet.

She gasped at his eagerness, she could smell the arousal on him and that wasn't the only thing that was telling her he was aroused. Something was pressing on her near her legs she pulled back from him to see that his fur skirt was bulging. She blushed she didn't know that she made him do that.

Kouga chuckled he knew what she was looking at; he couldn't help it if this little women who was squirming underneath him like crazy made him react this way. He ground his pelvis into her, which made her arousal sky rocket. Her nails scratched at the nape of his neck which made Kouga groan and bury his face in the junction in her neck. Unconsciously he started to wag his tail making it thump against his mates' leg making her giggle. That was it that was the last straw he stripped himself of his armor giving Kagome a perfect view of his muscular chest making her arousal sky rocket again. He pressed himself onto her trying to feel as much as her as he could before he got the chance to kiss her Kagome pulled his head down to her lips. Kouga was shocked but pleased that his woman was being so aggressive.

Kagome ran her fingers all along his chest she felt as if she had to touch him and his taste was heaven. The thing that scared her was that she wanted to feel more of him but lower. When she and Kouga parted for that annoying but much needed thing called air Kouga started to strip her. Her body was telling her that this is what she wanted but mentally she wasn't ready. "Kouga," she whispered, "not yet. I don't think I'm ready."

Kouga's instincts were telling him to just take her now, but her eyes were so pleading he went by her wishes, "All right Kagome, we'll go further when you're ready." She thanked him and asked if they could get some rest. He complied and they fell to a blissful sleep beside the ones they loved. Of course things like this could never last as a childish scream rang through the den.

* * *

'What in the world was Inuyasha doing with Kikyo?' Sango thought to herself.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad that you let my reincarnation go with the wolf. You did exactly as I said and that makes me happy."

"I'm glad Kikyo, but if you don't mind me asking why did I have to let her go with that pathetic excuse for a demon?"

"Because I said so Inuyasha, do you regret following my orders?"

"NO, of course not Kikyo, but Kagome is still my friend and you are the only one I will ever love."

"I hope so Inuyasha and I have a piece of advice for you. Forget my incarnation there are plans for her that will devastate you. So I suggest you completely forget about her. I shall see you soon Inuyasha, farewell." She gave him a kiss on the lips then walked off with her soul stealers floating behind her.

'Well that answers one of my questions,' Sango thought. She then saw Inuyasha heading back to camp. 'I have to tell Kagome about this,' as quietly and quickly as possible Sango made her way back to camp to tell Miroku of the news.

* * *

As Kagome and Kouga walked out of their part of the cave, they saw Zeon tickling Shippou, who was on the ground laughing hysterically.

Shippou finally wheezed, "I-I give u-up Zeon, I surrender!" Zeon stopped tickling him and sat back with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Are you going to apologize, Shippou?" asked Hakaku who had been watching the scene. Zeon raised an eyebrow at this as he looked at Shippou expectantly.

"Yes, I apologize, I'm sorry I burnt your tail."

Kagome looked at Zeon's tail which the tip of it was burned black and looked shorter than it was before. It was also giving off a bad smell. (AN: burnt hair smells really bad just so you know)

Kouga walked over to Hakkaku, "What happened?"

"Well, I guess Shippou was still mad at Zeon and didn't really trust him because when Zeon walked over to him to say hi, Shippou attacked, he used his foxfire on him." He burst out laughing, "To say the least he certainly wasn't expecting **that** for such a little guy. The Fire burnt his tail at the tip and I think he screamed but I couldn't tell because it sounded too cat like to me." (Just imagine when you step on a cat's tail the hiss/scream they make)

Kagome couldn't help herself she burst out laughing. Tears started forming at her eyes, "Yup that sounds like Shippou alright!" Shippou landed on her shoulder.

"Are you talking about me?"

Kagome giggled, "Yes, we are Shippou; we just heard what you did to Zeon's tail."

Shippou's chest puffed out, "Yup, I think I got a good shot on him."

"Your powers have grown."

"I know if he hadn't dodged a lot more of his tail would have been burned of."

Zeon chuckled while shaking his head, "I'll be outside if you need me Kagome," Kagome nodded wiping tears from her eyes because she had been laughing so hard.

"Well Kouga I'll be going now, I left your mother in care of the castle. And she can only keep the castle in line for so long." He patted Kouga on the shoulder then turned to Kagome, "now I would like you to do your best in keeping my son out of trouble and make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Can you do that for me?"

"I shall do my best." He smiled and turned away, ordered everyone from his part of the clan to head out.

As an after thought Kouga called out, "Hey father if you could, could you accidentally have an accident happen to Stave?"

Lord Kouragane burst out laughing.

"HEY, I HAVE FEELINGS YOU KNOW!"

"Too bad," grumbled Kouga under his breath. Kagome playfully punched him in the arm but was too giggling.

* * *

Sango was heading toward Kouga's den at top speed on Kirara's back. After telling Miroku what she had seen the previous night. It had bee decided that it would be Sango who would go warn Kagome of the plot being formed. In the morning when Inuyasha went off to hunt for some breakfast, since Kagome wasn't here to provide for them, Sango thought it would be best if she went as soon as possible before Inuyasha could come and stop her.

It only took her and Kirara a couple of hours to reach Kouga's den. The wolves tried to stop Sango from going inside the den but thankfully Ginta and Hakakku were outside on guard duty and quickly brought her to Kagome.

They brought her to the back of the cave behind a fur curtain where Kouga and Kagome were having a little snooze together, of course this was all interrupted when Sango cried out Kagome's name.

"Yeah…? What is i- Oh Sango what are you doing here?"

"Kagome I have to tell you something and it's really important."

"What's wrong Sango?"

"It's about Inuyasha…and Kikyo."

(I could leave it here but you guys have been waiting too long so heres more.)

* * *

Two blue blurs rushed through the forest the blurs on closer inspection were two twin cat demons that went by the names of Zeo and Zan.

"So, what do you think will happen to Zeon?"

"Most likely he will be considered an enemy or a threat and Lord Naraku will want him eliminated like all the others that are not under his control."

"My, aren't you cheerful about this Zeo."

"Well you did ask me what I thought and I told you. What about you?"

"Well pretty much the same thing. Oh, would you look at that we've arrived."

They both stopped at clearing and waited there for a few minutes until an opening appeared out of nowhere. As they entered through the opening in the barrier it closed shut once again making it seem as if it was still a clearing.

"Man this place stinks," mumbled Zan while covering his nose looking disgustedly at the corpses all over the 'once' grand castle.

Kanna appeared next to them, "Lord Naraku, whishes to meet with you." Zan shivered, 'man he hated that demon. She never showed any emotion what so ever.'

Kanna led them down a series of hallways before they came to screen door that seemed to be the source, of the foreboding aura, surrounding the castle. "He is just behind this door." They twin cat demons both nodded and entered the room.

"I see you have failed me, am I right."

"Unfortunately yes, we were not able to capture the wolf demoness," Zeo reported while bowing on one knee with his head bowed.

"I also see that one of your brothers has betrayed me, even after all I had done for him. Hmm, ah well, I now have a new mission for you. And that is too kill your brother for his treachery."

Zan and Zeo both flinched but gave each other a quick glance before they both stood up, "We will do no such thing, Lord Naraku."

"Oh? And why is that Zeo? Is it because he is your brother, and even though he has betrayed you, you will still stand up for him?" The two brothers stood there ground, and glared at the half demon in front of them. "Well if that's the way its going to be I guess I will just have to kill you now since you will be no use to me anymore," before anyone of them could react a tentacle shot from under Naraku's baboon robe and struck Zeo through the stomach.

"BROTHER!" screamed Zan, while a trickle of blood dripped out of Zeo's mouth. As Naraku retracted his bloody tentacle from Zeo's stomach, he fell to the floor. Zan quickly caught him and cradled the dying body of his brother. "Zeo, oh god, I'll kill him, I swear, I'll kill him." He whimpered still cradling his brother while a pool of blood was forming on the ground.

"Oh dear, your brother is making a mess on my clean floor now I'll have to clean it up."

Zan gave a murderous growl while his eyes bled blood red, "I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!" He ran full speed at Naraku screaming. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF BITCH, AARRHH!"

* * *

Well everybody I finally updated can you believe it and man I think this is my longest yet. Oh and I would like to give you one of my pathetic excuses as to why this was so late, well I had done at least quite a few pages of it in one go and when I went to save it I accidentally pressed no when I should have pressed yes, and it deleted all the work I had done, plus exams have been coming up so I have been studying like crazy any who here the answers or something of the other to your reviews to those wonderful people who actually have the patience for waiting for me to update:

**AnimeLover14:** Ya I sort of made sure that they were like Kikyo as you said in male form, but I tried in the end to make them a bit better but I still took your advice and killed them off. Thanks for reviewing

**Animebook fan:** I know I just love those cliffhangers don't and I can't believe it was four months, man that is so bad, sorry about that and I'm really glad you like it keep reviewing now.

**InuYashaFan28:** heh heh, well if you call 4 months typing fast then I typed fast, ouch four months that is so bad.

**Nercomi**: Well I hope I typed at bit more for you this time, and I'm glad this is one of the best Kag/Kouga fics.

**TrinityEffect:** thanks for the offer about the penpal thing but all you have to do is give me advice in the reviews thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it.

**DD:** Wow my own #1 fan for my story sniff I feel so special ahem any who well there's a bit of some sort lemon but there will be one coming up soon don't worry. I just have to get the nerve to do one.

**CallMeTemari:** I know may people hate me because of my cliffhangers but I don't think there was much of a cliffhanger here was there? I hope not cause I don't really like death threats too much.

**Nkn**: hahahaha.. haaa you have got to be kidding me THREE chapters my god my brain would deflate.

**Lil'Kougalover:** of cource you are one of my loyal reviewers I guess you reviewed after i had finished my story on my comp and I didn't get to add you. so sorry.

**Reviewer:** yes thankyou I now know that author alerts are good, and I now feel like a big dumasss that any ways.

**CherryBlossomLove:** Yeah my plot isn't bad and you really think it should be in series? sniff I'm so honoured thankyou.

**Kawaii-Kitsune000**: Don't worry as I said before there will be an alternate chapter for the lemon and nothing else will be in the chapter than may be important to the plot don't worry.

**KiraNeko:** wow now there is no need for killing, they just don't like cliffhangers not that I blame them for that matter.

**Megs**: huh? Upgrades isn't that the author alerts which I now understand are good. Is that what you're talking about? cause its fine with me no probs.

**Thunderstorm Blader**: Well that's good news for me, thanks for telling me.

**Lady of sesshomaru**: I wouldn't want myself to get kicked off either and that sucks that you almost go kicked off. Damn this website and there poo poo rules. (yup I'm mature)

And for the other reviewers: InuYashaLover12, Tori007otaku, chi lee, Ookami no Anubis, FoxGirl, kagome#1 fan, Kouga'smine, hikage Dragon, Kagome-92-moon, cherrywolf262, PinkGrenade, FairyElementFire, Tanaraza, Ty, Ayla Hiller, GreyGranian, soullesseyes, jen, Amanda, ChIbI rIn, Desdemon321,


	12. Chapter 13

AN: I have decided to actually try to make this story a bit more humorous when it starts to get too depressing so If you see a bit of Out of Character moment and dont like it just tell me. Cause I was just reading one of the most hilarious stories on DragonBall Z I think I pissed myself laughing a few times. Its calledY if forget darnit ah well if I remember Ill tell ya.

Preview from chapter 12

It only took her and Kirara a couple of hours to reach Kougas den. The wolves tried to stop Sango from going inside the den but thankfully Ginta and Hakakku were outside on guard duty and quickly brought them to Kagome.

They brought her and Kirara to the back of the cave behind a fur curtain where Kouga and Kagome were having a little snooze together, of course this was all interrupted when Sango cried out Kagomes name.

"Yeah? What is i- Oh Sango what are you doing here?"

"Kagome I have to tell you something and its really important."

"Whats wrong Sango?"

"Its about Inuyasha, and Kikyo."

* * *

"BROTHER!" screamed Zan, while a trickle of blood dripped out of Zeos mouth. As Naraku retracted his bloody tentacle from Zeos stomach, he fell to the floor. Zan quickly caught him and cradled the dying body of his brother. "Zeo, oh god, Ill kill him, I swear, Ill kill him." He whimpered still cradling his brother while a pool of blood was forming on the ground.

"Oh dear, your brother is making a mess on my clean floor now I'll have to clean it up."

Zan gave a murderous growl while his eyes bled blood red, "I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!" He ran full speed at Naraku screaming. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF BITCH, AARRHH!"

* * *

Chapter 13:

"Oh, well thanks for telling me Sango, I um really appreciate it, um thanks."

Sango started "um, no offence Kagome but I just thought you would be sort of depressed or a little bit mad if you know what I mean from the past." Sango flinched thinking Kagome would explode into a fit of tears now but all she heard was laughing. 'Maybe this is her new way of being depressed?' thought Sango a little scared at the moment "Umm, Kagome?"

"I'm okay Sango dont worry, I've just realized **I **dont care anymore! I seriously dont care about what he does, who he sees, I just dont care! This is AWESOME!" Kagome bear hugged Sango who yelped at the strength of it. "Oops sorry Sango I forgot, heh, Im so used to this new strength I forgot." She smiled brightly at her.

'I guess she really does like it here, but does she like who is here and is that the reason she doesnt care anymore about Inuyasha?' "Hey Kagome I was wondering since you dont care about Inuyasha do you have any feelings for anyone else now?" Kagome blushed and quickly brought her through a tunnel, which opened up, into a hot spring.

"Just like old times?" Sango smiled.

"It hasnt been that long,"

Kagome shrugged, "Its felt pretty long to me especially to have human girl companionship, no offense to the wolves but they can get pretty stinky, really quickly," Kagome giggled quickly looking back behind her as if to see if anyone was there listening. "Here we can talk about our little adventures that we have had away from each other."

"Also known as girl talk?"

"Yeah, something like that." They both laughed and stripped, slipping into the hot water, both sighing in relief. After a few minutes Kagome spoke up, "You know what? No matter how many times i bathe in these hot springs i never get tired of them," she sighed in contentment.

"I hear ya," replied Sango also sighing in content. "So um you really dont care about Inuyasha?"

"Oh, I care about Inuyasha but just not in that way anymore at least I hope so, but it does piss me off that he would do such a thing to me. I mean the NERVE of him! Especially behind my back."

"Heh, yeah but you know he did look really shocked and scared when you fainted and all when you got that dart shot in you."

Kagome sighed, "that guy is too confusing for his own good."

Sango giggle, "Just a tad."

"So is there anything else you might need to tell me? No more Inuyasha and Kikyo plotting behind my back?"

"Thankfully no, but the Monk has begun to be even more annoying without you around. I guess its the less buts for him to squeeze so hes getting bored."

"Ah, but Sango he hasnt touched my.. um.. rear for ah while. Excluding that time when i turned Demon but other than that he hasnt touched me in weeks. And how can he get any more annoying?"

"Well, since Im alone all the time now-" for the rest of the evening they both talked until they became too pruney and had to get out.

"You seriously need to meet Zeon, he is like the perfect boyfriend material,"

Sango smiled slyly, "Oh perfect eh?"

Kagome looked at her strangely than quickly caught on, "Hello! Curse here, I can only mate the same species as what i am, any ways hes more of a best friend to me if you know what I mean."

"Ah huh sure."

"Gah! Never mind lets go find you and Kirara a place to sleep okay."

Zan groaned, man he was sore. What had happened to him it felt like he was run over by a hundred bull deamons and the really big, no brain, type. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself stuck in a disgustingly small, suffocating, prison. Did he mention he was claustrophobic? Like anyone would care if he was comfortable or not. He started to panic 'WHERE ARE MY ARMS?' He looked to his shoulder and saw that his arms were chained to the wall above his head, his arms were asleep. Great this makes escaping ridiculously impossible. If he couldnt move his arms to get his circulation going again he wouldnt be able to use them to break free. Suddenly the door to his cell opened. There stood the wind bitch staring at him cockily.

"Disgusting wretch, Im surprised you havent died yet."

Zan hissed, "What do you want wench?"

She scowled ANaraku still has some use for you so you will be kept alive a little longer ONLY if you do as he says.

He laughed, "What makes him think I will serve him willingly? I mean he killed my brother and shut me up in this filthy and very claustrophobic cell. That BASTARD!"

Kagura impatiently stood there letting the cat let of some steam. "Well if you want to live youll have to do as Naraku orders and if you dont.. well I think your brother can tell you that, Oh wait, I forgot HES DEAD!"

Zan didnt even twitch when she mentioned Zan, he seemed to have abruptly shut down as soon as he heard the word.

"Well when your done sulking, I'll come back later to tell Naraku your response, my suggestion, do what he wants youll live longer."

She closed the cell door and walked off. Zan listened to her retreating footsteps then quietly started to whimper, tears running down his face. 'Zeo.'

* * *

"SHE WENT WHERE? AND YOU JUST LET HER? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING YOU LOUSY MONK?"

Miroku waited patiently as the Hanyou yelled at him. He sighed "Inuyasha would you please calm down I'm sure people didnt hear you 5 leagues away."

Inuyasha stopped yelling at the monks words, and breathed heavily, trying to get his breath back. All the while Miroku waited for him to calm himself down again, for every time Inuyasha had got his breath back he would start yelling again. Finally when his breathing was back to normal Inuyasha sat down cross-legged and turned his head away into a pout.

"Inuyasha, I dont see why your so upset about this, Sango just went to go see Kagome how things were going with her and Kou-" Miroku stopped dead as Inuyasha gave him a demonic glare with his left eye wich twitched ever so slightly. "Inuyasha you are impossible, Kagome must be really pure to be able to deal with you."

Inuyasha humphed then continued sulking. Miroku sighed 'This was going to be one long day.'

Kagome sighed happily as she walked to her and Kougas room for the night. When she pulled back the fur curtain covering their chamber she saw Kouga staring at a wall looking in deep thought with his tail twitching every now and then. As Kagome came in he snapped his attention to her and his thoughtful face disappeared instead replaced with an excited one. Kagome giggled seeing his tail start to lightly wag. "Something on your mind? You seemed pretty thoughtful there."

He smiled at her while patting the straw bed beside him which she complied to, "Not much really, just thinking of our predicament."

She snorted, "Not much eh?"

He smiled but it then turned to a frown, "Its just, it has been **almost** three weeks that you have been here and I think youre running out of time because pregnancy takes a long time and your supposed to have birthed a child by then, correct?" She nodded for him to continue, "And female wolves pregnancy is quicker than humans but you still can't conceive a child in a week."

"Well, it said that I was supposed to bere a child by then not actually birth one, and about that... I think Im ready. The talk I had with Sango this evening really helped me understand my feelings between Inuyasha and you and Ive realized I dont care about him in that way. I know it sort of seems kind of disgusting that my feelings can change that quickly but...I dont know just being here has changed my point of view."

"No way are you disgusting, being here has just made you realize that your feelings for mutt face werent true you just were tricked by him and **I am** really quite irresistible," he smirked.

Kagome laughed, "**very, **irresistible," raising onto her elbows she kissed him, Kouga allowing her entrance right away.

"So, you really are ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

A/N/ Yeessss! Finally! Reviews really do help every time i read them i get the energy to write more then sadly I start to get bored and stop for a few months then i read them again and i get the urge to finish the chapter. Thank you all Reviewers you really really really do help and never forget that. Ah yes GESS WHAT? Lemon next chapter for those people. This really is my first time writing one so it may be short but it will ahem have some action in there (sorry if I gave anyone bad images.) So for those people who dont want a lemon just skip next chapter it will called a lemon so you will be warned. By the way if anyone thought i was guy sorry Im actually a girl cause i just realized that my name is sorcerer of darkness instead of sorceress of darkness. Stupid moi!

And I just realized I made Kagome a little more bolder but i think its a good thing she is like that cause Inuyasha as we see from the series is always putting her down where Kouga isnt so yeah he gives her more freedom to be how she wants so i think this suits her better. Also being a full demon helps too.

Okay replying time!

**I-wish-I-was-Kagome:** I know eh and heck its been even longer sorry for the wait.

**CherryBlossomLove:** lol Im glad you liked it I hope this chappy was amazing too.

**Dark Inu Fan:** Yeah I get pretty tired too, I seem to like doing my story around 11:00 on school nights. And how did you guess that he was with Kikyo and I love your description. Even though Kagome can be like that too sometimes being to chipper but Kikyo has no emotion so it just fits her better and Im glad your not a fan. Np but yeah I dont think Jerkey would have worked. Keep reviewing.

**Nebel Engel:** lol i thought i wouldnt hae updated again either but here I am again thankfully. I hope this chapter was a bit interesting it should get better as Kagome gets the child. The plot unfolds why Naraku actually did that too her.

**Zeldalover:** too lazy to log in eh, ah well heh I hope this one wasnt too much of a cliffhanger but Im glad the story was good Im really glad to hear that.

**Puu:** Wait till next chapter then there will be all dedicated to a Lemon

**Llamachick:** okay tell me did I explain what Sango saw in the forest and what Kougas dad wanted Kagome to do in Chapter 12 cause you are sort of confusing me. Im pretty sure I told you guys what happened its either that or Im going insane.

**Kougas-wifey:** lovin is comming up in NEXT CHAPPY! Im so happy you think its original. This helps me make more ideas for stories.

**Kitsune Akero:** Yes sadly but it did have to happen but Im hoping to finish it soon cause I want to finish my other story Legendary Priestess.

**ZukosFlame:** lol I love you guys (reviewers I mean) you always give me such encouragement, and Im glad you also like the plot. I just hope it doesnt get too confusing around the end.

**Ice Fairie:** Dude you are good and this is what I thought exactly. Hmm I wonder do you have any stories and if you do Im reading em.

**LilKouga Lover:** No really I couldnt tell by your name that you love Kouga stories lol just kidding anywho I hope ya like the update.

**Toots:** Oh dont worry there will be more romantic scenes between Kouga and Kagome. Ahh Im not one for Inuyasha and Kagome stories sorry and thankyou on the good luck it helps.

**Tori007otaku**: heh sorry I guess I havent updated in a while eh ah well at least I do right. Reviewing is good.

**RealMikoTerra:** my goodness your violent, and NOOOOO I DONT LIKE FISH I know scary but yeah I dont all that much of meat and no Im not a vegetarian even though I could be one. P.s. Review!

**Kagomente:** Yeah I thought this story wouldnt go too far but now that my skills at writing skills have improved it seems to have made the story seem so much better. Heck I might even redo the beginning chapters when I finish.

**AZN GrrL:** Lol I know its awesome I actually have to shorten my responses so I can update quicker. And yes next chapter Lemon for Kouga and Kagome. Yah, I know Ill have to hook him up with someone or at least make him happy with just being single... naw maybe another cat demon. As you can see he is my kind of Perfect Boyfriend material. I dont know Sesshomaru doesnt really have all that much character I mean Ive read a lot of fanfics with Sesshomaru and Kagome romance things but I doubt I could do a good one. Anyways I have now updated and I hope you will review again cause I mean its just so awesome for you to review and even more for me to respond back right? Anywho I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Poptart:** Heh, I hope I answered that question of yours.

**DreamBeamz:** Well next chapter she is ready and well now you get to continue reading the story and hopefully I'll have the next few chapters up cause its actually starting to get more into the story action parts.

**Silver Phoenix7:** bah your not weird cause you like kouga and kagome fics you are awesome! Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it a lot.

**Sheenachi:** muahha Dieee! Unfortunately he failed as you have read or haven't.

**Neko Dragon:** YES! Someone else who just loves my story. I don't know was this chapter a bit slow? I hope not anywho hope ya liked anyways.

**Nesha Kagome #1 fan:** eeee I hope you waited for this one hey at least I did update even thought it was twice as long as the last one but hopefully my next few chapters will be updated quicker depends but since Christmas break is coming up I'll be able to stay up longer and work on them since I'm pretty much an owl.

**Viper:** Hmm yes what if what if. I'm just going to leave you hanging there thinking what I could be doing lol I'm such a teaser.

**Loves-winged-dark-angel: **oh yes very sweet and I completely agree with you on your name its awesome.

**OtakuGirlEmi:** yes I'm your like the 6th person who has said that my story is unique I love you guys! (not in that way) Keep on reviewing!

**Nekozuki114:** I'm glad you like Zeon he is of my own creation muahaha anywho thanks for reviewing I appreciate it.

**Doggie Lover:** thankyou and I know Inuyasha can be such a bastard just how I wanted him to look in my fic.

**Shippo-hater:** sorry I'm horrible aren't I for making you wait. But I find it makes you more excited when you see someone update but I know what you mean I'm really am working on trying to update more. Hopefully having the next chapter up in around the beginning of the next month.

**Bluemoonjen3:** Yes I've made someone turn over to Kouga and Kagome pairings and I needed to add some more humour to it which I think did really well as you said the part when shippou burns Zeon's tail.

**Articfox82:** now its 270 but what 12 chapter is awesome for that many reviews lol I never knew someone could starve for a story lol well I hope I have relinquished your hunger (does that make sense?)

**Miko Kagome Archer**, **Mystic-eyes23**, **Sweet-Single**, **Inuyashababe18**, **MysticalElf**, **Biolightning**, **Tracy Johnson**, **Kouga's ture lover**.


	13. Chapter 14

AN/ Yup you can believe it I updated. Crazy eh any how I'm not going to make excuses for myself this time I'll just say I AM SO VERY VERY SORRY! I can't believe how long I left this. cries I'm so ashamed. I'm becoming one of those unreliable authors… oh wait I already am. Any who enjoy the chapter. By the way how do you spell Naraku's insects?

Preview from Chapter 13:

Kagura impatiently stood there letting the cat let of some steam. "Well if you want to live you'll have to do as Naraku orders and if you don't... Well I think your brother can tell you that, Oh wait, I forgot HES DEAD!"

Zan didn't even twitch when she mentioned Zan; he seemed to have abruptly shut down as soon as he heard the word.

"Well when you're done sulking, I'll come back later to tell Naraku your response, my suggestion, do what he wants you'll live longer."

She closed the cell door and walked off. Zan listened to her retreating footsteps then quietly started to whimper, tears running down his face. 'Zeo.'

"Well, it said that I was supposed to birth a child by then not actually birth one, and about that... I think I'm ready. The talk I had with Sango this evening really helped me understand my feelings between Inuyasha and you and I've realized I don't care about him in that way. I know it sort of seems kind of disgusting that my feelings can change that quickly but...I don't know just being here has changed my point of view."

"No way are you disgusting, being here has just made you realize that your feelings for mutt face weren't true you just were tricked by him and **I am** really quite irresistible," he smirked.

Kagome laughed, "**very, **irresistible," rising onto her elbows she kissed him, Kouga allowing her entrance right away.

"So, you really are ready?"

"Yes."

Chapter 14:

A lone Samiyoshou hovered a safe distance away from the two females as they bathed. It listened attentively to their conversation, then when it had acquired some interesting information it headed back to its masters castle.

Kagome sighed softly and slowly started to regain consciousness. 'Man what a night,' she thought. Flashbacks of what had happened the previous night made her blush and smile at the thought that she was now officially mated with Kouga. She felt the junction of her neck where Kouga had marked her with his fangs. She looked over at him and smiled to see him peacefully sleeping away. She sighed again thankful that he didn't snore or else she would never get any sleep with him. She scratched her stomach to find it felt different, 'that's strange…my belly almost feels more round than flat…' She looked down at her stomach and eeped.

Zan groaned softly and let his eyes adjust to the darkness, then groaned a seconded time as he realized his arms had once again had fallen asleep. He sighed as he thought about what had happened the past few days to him and his brothers. Zean had betrayed them and had taken the wolf bitch with him back to the wolf demon's cave. Then Zeo was killed by Naraku and now he was stuck up in a cell for what reason he had no idea. "I wished I had died as well," he mumbled to himself.

"That could be arranged." Startled he looked up to see the wind bitch, Kagura standing by the bars looking disinterested. "What do you want?" he growled.

She sighed, "My master wants to see you."

"Naraku," he growled.

"Who else," she sarcastically replied. Just as she was putting the key into the look he saw her pause as if in thought. She looked down at him, "You know I couldn't help but over hear your threat to Naraku the other day." He looked up at her confused. She sighed, "The one about killing him."

He swallowed hard, 'Ah, thaaat threat,' "what about it?"

"Could you do it? Would you be able to kill him?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why so interested? Can't stand the bastard any longer?"

"That's none of your business cat!" She snapped, "Just answer the question, could you do it?"

He stared at her, and then sighed again, "I highly doubt it. If we had all been together we would have had a chance against him but now it's impossible with Zeo gone and Zean off somewhere with that dumb wolf girl. Our powers come from each other and alone were just a few low class demons."

Kagura glared at him, "Pathetic." Sighing she opened the door and hauled him out. She led him down to Naraku's chambers after roughly pushing him into the room with the foreboding aura, she stomped away angrily. 'Damn it who CAN kill Naraku? I'll never be free if things keep going this way.' Kagura thought to herself.

Zan slowly turned towards Naraku, and then softly sighing he lowered his head and bowed.

"So have you given up your plans of killing me?" He nodded. "Do you wish for your freedom?" Zan nodded again. Naraku smiled, "Kill your brother and I shall let you go." Zan looked up sharply.

"NO!"

"But I thought you wanted your freedom."

"Not at the cost of my brother's life."

"Very well then if you won't do that how about…" Naraku smiled, "you take the two shards from the wolf demon named Kouga and you will have your freedom. Also because I'm feeling so generous if you are able to **kill** the wolf demon as well I will let your brother live as well."

Zan growled at him, "Fine, I'll do it. I'll do anything so that I'll never have to see your disgusting half demon self again." With that he turned and stormed out of the room.

Naraku chuckled, "He better do anything I say or else he'll be seeing my face for a **very** long time."

"Kouga! Wake up! KOUGA!"

"Huh! What? What's wrong?" he mumbled half sleepily wiping away the sleep away from his eyes.

"Oh nothing really important, other than the fact that I might be slightly PREGNANT!" cried Kagome.

He looked down at her stomach and his eyes bulged, "Well that could be any explanation for it or you could have suddenly gained weight over night."

She growled while smacking him over the head, "Somehow I don't think that's the answer to this problem." She got and started to dress quickly, "I'm going to talk to Sango about this. She might know something."

He groaned, "Do I have to get up too?"

She whipped the fur blanket off him, "Yes!" She then hurriedly left the room looking for Sango.

Kouga sighed, "Women."

Sango hurried into Sango's chambers not even checking to see if she was awake and screamed, "SANGO!"

Sango looked up from pulling on her boot, "uh, yes Kagome?" Thankfully Sango had been awake for awhile and was just getting dressed when Kagome burst into the room. Shippou drowsily sat up and mumbled, "Wazza…" then fell back onto the bed and went right back to sleep. Kirara, in her smaller form, mewed in greeting then curled back around Shippou.

"Sango I think I might be pregnant!" Kagome squeaked out.

"PREGNANT? Are you sure? I mean I don't know much about demon birthing but I mean one night. It takes around 6 months for humans and I would suspect half the time for demons or maybe even less but a night! That can't be right. What did Kouga say?"

"HE says I might have gained WEIGHT!" Kagome screeched.

'Oh perfect Kouga tell her she gained weight that's always a good reasonable explanation to tell a girl,' Sango thought sarcastically. "Kagome calm down, you knew you were going to have to get pregnant so what's the big deal?"

"It's the fact that it happening so **quickly** is what's scaring me. I mean maybe something is wrong with me?"

"Maybe it's the curse Naraku put on you," suggested Kouga from the door. Shrugging, "maybe this is how you were supposed to have a child in a month. Female wolf demons usually take around three months. So if she's this far already into the stages she might actually have the baby…later this evening."

"This evening," whispered Kagome in a hollow voice. She plopped on the bed, "I was hoping Kaeda would be the one to help me through it. If it's this evening then we won't have enough time to get there."

"Only if we don't leave right now that is," said Sango. "If we leave now on Kirara we may just be able to make it to Kaeda's by late afternoon."

"Why don't I just carry her there? I could get her there in no time," asked Kouga.

"We don't want to give her any unnecessary stress or jolts."

Offended Kouga cried, "I'm not stressfully!"

Kagome and Sango both gave him a "oh yeah" look.

Disgruntled Kouga turned away while mumbling, "I'll go get everything ready."

"Now you rest for the time being alright and I'll go get us something to eat," ordered Sango.

"Oh, Sango! Could you do me a favor and get Zean for me, I need to ask him something." Sango nodded and walked away.

Just outside the cave another lone Samiyoshou was hovering listening to the conversation going on. With this new information it flew away to Naraku's hideout to inform its master.

A few minutes later Zean walked in, "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

She stopped stroking Shippou's head to look at Zean, "I need you to do a favor for me. It's about Shippou."

'Uh oh here it comes,' thought Zean trying to not show the apprehension on his face.

"I need you to baby-sit him for awhile."

His eyes bulged slightly then composing himself, "You do know he doesn't exactly like me all that much."

"I know but I can't exactly leave him with Ginta and Hakaku, I mean there good guys but they're a bit of…"

"Idiots?"

"I wouldn't go that far but somewhere along that line."

He sighed, "So for how long?"

"Oh, maybe a week or so," Kagome innocently replied. Zean twitched violently, "Or maybe not I could come back sooner."

"I'll give you four days then I'm giving him over to Ginta and Hakaku." Kagome gave him the puppy face. "You know if I was a kind of canine demon that would work but I'm not so HA!"

She snapped her fingers, "Rats, it always worked on Inuyasha." They both laughed.

The Samiyoshou that had been spying on the three earlier had arrived to Naraku's castle. Naraku listened intently to the news then smiled. He gave it an order then sent it off again. He grinned, "It comes together even better than I thought. I really should thank Kikyou for that excellent poison. I would have never thought it would work so well."

The Samiyoshou sent by Naraku warily approached Kikyou, she ignored it at first but then finally nodded at it allowing it to approach. It told her about Kagome's birth and where they were headed. She sneered at the bug, 'What makes Naraku think she was interested in this useless information.' Then the bug told her of Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha. This tidbit made her eyes widen and finally she understood Naraku's plan. She smiled if this was the case then she could finally bring Inuyasha to hell with her. Having learned all she needed from the bug she had her soul stealers kill it, then walking off she headed towards Inuyasha.

She found Inuyasha pacing the same campsite she found him earlier but this time the demon slayer wasn't with him it was just the monk and him. Kikyou walked away from the camp into a clearing far enough that they would not be overheard by the monk, then letting down her own barrier she let her scent waft over to his site. He came to her instantly, she smiled to herself, 'He was so predictable.'

"Kikyou," Inuyasha breathed. He went to hug her but she halted him.

"I have come to tell you some news of my incarnate." He perked up at this. "It seems that she doesn't care for you anymore, she only cares for her wolf boy now. You no longer have a place in her heart." Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at her.

"No! That can't be! She would never actually love that wolf, she even told me herself it was all one sided. She's just using him so that she can live and finish putting back the jewel."

"She is the mate of that wolf demon."

"What…" he whispered.

"She is officially the mate of the wolf demon and she is now going back to my sister's village to have the child. She no longer cares for you only for her self and the wolf demon."

"I can't believe that, Kagome is too kind hearted to not even care for me as a friend. I have to go see her!"

"Inuyasha," Kikyou sighed. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her, "Why bother with her anymore she is no more use to you. Come with me to hell now. Repay your dept."

"I'm sorry Kikyou I promise I will go to hell with you but not right now. He quickly hugged her than ran off. She frowned, 'he just can't give up on that girl can he.'

Inuyasha ran into the camp, "Come on Miroku lets get going!"

Miroku sat up startled, "Where are we going?"

"We're going back to Kaeda's."

"Kaeda's? What for?"

"Kagome's going back there."

"Kagome? What have you heard Inuyasha?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Inuyasha called over his shoulder already running off. Miroku sighed, 'what in the world is going on now?'

Sango helped Kagome safely onto Kirara, "You okay Kagome? You look at bit white."

Kagome nodded, "Just feeling a little weird at the moment." She looked over at Shippou who was grumpily sitting on Zeans shoulder. She had earlier convinced him to stay at the cave with the promise of more Pocky and crayons which he had halfhearted accepted.

"Okay Kagome hold on tight," Kagome held onto Sango's waist and off they were to Kaeda's with Kouga running on the ground beneath them.

AN/ Woot! 307 reviews! Thank you! Just so you know I tried making a lemon scene but it just didn't work. It would have ruined the whole story. Not for the people who didn't want one (you guys are probably sighing in relief) but that scene did not work. Sorry guys but I'm sure there are tons of other stories out there that have excellent lemon scenes for you.


End file.
